We're On Each Others Team
by therevolutionaryprincess
Summary: Audrie LaRose is the daughter of a mill worker in District 8 which contributes textiles to Panem's economy from cotton to the rich beetle silks of the Capitol. Reaped into the 49th Hunger Games at the age of Sixteen alongside the attractive male tribute who also happens to be her best friend James Skye and Allied with many unlikely candidates, Only One may go home.
1. Cast List

Casting:

Audrie - Arizona Muse

James -James Maslow

Flint- Francisco Lachowski

May- Crystal Reed

Polaris - Colton Haynes

Calypso -

Rarity- Holland Roden

Gleam - Jonathan Horton

Violet - Zoe Kravitz

Cloud - Daje Barbour

Sappho - Ronda Rousey


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The clocktower bongs at 8 am on reaping day, as it does every day, the old tower that shoots straight into the clouds with a face about twenty feet wide and Roman numerals in tarnished brass the clock bell tolls many times a day, and whistles heard throughout the city signal shift changes at the many textile factories in my district. Carts pulled by horses and beat up pick up trucks transport goods on our crowded main streets, while merchants and peddlers run shops and set up stands along the canal running smack through the middle of it all.

My mother rouses us all early for a light breakfast of fluffy pop overs and sausages and a little porridge. It's a meager attempt at a special breakfast for the poor parents of district eight, but the children cherish what might as well be their last meal at home ever.

I wait for my brother to join the table sleepily before serving my mother her plate first and then filling my own. Hunter is my younger brother, at thirteen it's only his second reaping for the annual Hunger Games but you can tell from the look in his eyes that the reaping day fear has already been instilled in him. My brother has blonde hair, and is a bit short for his age. He is a good kid with empathy for others, often helping the elderly in our corner of town with various chores and helping to deliver extra bread or other food when we have it to other families in our corner of town. My mother looks like me though shorter and plumper but our faces are similar with all three of us sharing medium blue eyes flecked with clouds of gray.

My mother and I speak little over breakfast perhaps because we know our last goodbyes could be at hand in a few hours, most from district eight never come home from the Hunger Games. I help mother clear up the dishes and send Hunter off for his bath as mother had already boiled and poured the water into the wooden tub in our small bathroom,

I stare around our dwelling as I scrub the dishes, made of provincial brown earthenware decorated with wildflowers and sheaves of wheat. The kitchen is small and is one with the dining area and about three feet of space separates the dining area from the sitting room with its threadbare red carpet over the dark wooden floors with badly chipped and scratched varnish and of course the medium sized original wedding portrait of our ancestor Audrie over the tiny living room fireplace in its brass frame.

There are two bedrooms in our apartment one for me and mother, the other for Hunter though I shared the other room with him before our father was carried off by peacekeepers and executed after organizing a workers' strike when wages at the cotton mills were cut and hours In the dangerous cotton spore filled air were extended. After his death Mother started working as a seamstress something that had been in our blood from before Panem, even back before the fall of the United states a little more than a century ago, from the Great-great-great-great grandmother who shares my name, Audrie LaRose a remarkable fashion designer who also started the family habit of embroidering a small rose into the linings of the high fashion garments sold internationally at big stores in her day. Even though my mother and I worked hard at our sewing jobs not many people in our district could afford to have anything major commissioned. Mother and I dealt primarily with mending work for the merchants and the mayor's family, maybe with a few dresses or a man's jacket scattered throughout the year.

When my father died I was thirteen, I took tesserae so mother wouldn't have to work in the mills, and my name added an extra five times to the reaping every year. My name would be in the lottery ball used to pick tributes names fifteen times this year. I shudder and stand looking into the dirty water before drying my hands on a cotton apron and pouring the large hard ceramic basin used for a sink out the window into the alley between tenements and returning it.

Mother fetches Hunter out of the bath which thankfully drains by itself down one of the only two pipelines in the house the second pipe thankfully for the toilet which also contains the only running water. Mother had already pumped the water from the spigot outside for my bath and it had been boiling on the stove already the first two large pots of water would be added piping hot and the last bucket from outside would be added cool to make a nice warm bath.

When my bath is ready Mother adds a few drops of an oil perfumed with vanilla and something smelling sultry like a musky incense. A small bar of soap and a glass bottled shampoo aid in my cleaning up and I do my best to trim the dark hairs on my legs down to stubble, knowing if you go to the Capitol female tributes bodies are always waxed.

Mother wraps my hair in a towel, and my dried body in a printed chintz cotton dressing gown featuring leaves and florals on an ivory background, with small buttons on the front. Mother leads me into our room

"Let's see how much more beautiful we can make you" she says kissing my forehead, "I know it's not, like we have much cause to celebrate these days but you know all the world will be watching"

She flits around the bedroom placing items of clothing on the pink quilted spread of the medium-sized wrought iron bed we share. I try them on before the large rectangular mirror propped up on our black painted dresser. I shake my head at all of them, some Mother shakes her head at and after we're done denying every possible dress in my side of the dresser Mother pulls out the ancient chest from under the bed, in it lie the salvaged remnants of our family history, hidden because it is forbidden to remember a time before Panem, we are taught in school about the United States though we're told it was horrible and the government of it lacked contro and the ability to provide for the overpopulated lands it governed before the Great final war it fought before seas rose and it fell into chaos until the Capitol brought order finally.

I look at the battered cedar chest, filled with a few clothes from Audrie I's days, and various family articles added over the generations, the portrait wedding gown was lost ages ago possibly remodeled into something by another ancestor or thrown away or perhaps deemed simply too big to fit in the box and left behind. My mother pulled out a special dress, green satin with cap sleeves a V neckline and a slightly lower V in the back. The skirt flares out from the pleated waistline and a small red rose is embroidered near the heart of the sheer stretchy green lining. I stare at Mother in wonder,

"Y-you mean I can actually wear one of the dresses?"I ask in amazement, I touch the satin, "I've got some tough shoes to fill"

Mother laughs, "wear it proudly" she says as she turns to the dresser to pick out the needed items to finish my look.

I slip into it and pull on a pair of flesh toned tights underneath and a pair of black shiny flats that fit my unusually large feet that I only wear for special things. My usual pair of worn brown leather booties to get me through everyday things lay sad looking under the bedroom window. Mother removes the towel from my hair and creates a tightly rolled doughnut shaped bun at the back of my head and curls the front-right side of my bangs in one hanging curl using hot cylindrical tongs heated over the fire.

A few dabs of mascara to my lashes and neutral pale brown eyeshadow to contour my eyelids creases completes the look.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter is dressed in a white check linen shirt with buttons and tan pants and as we leave our brown tenement building to go out into narrow street below, he looks over at Mother and begins his complaining

"what if they pick me?" he whines "why do we have to go, can't we just hide and pretend were not home?"

" Because if we don't show at the reaping, peacekeepers will come to our house to collect us anyway, and then they'll toast us on the spot" I reply bitterly "and yes I hate reaping day just as much as you do" I add in a hushed tone.

We pass over the main bridge of the canal and I look up to the clock tower its spire hidden by grey clouds and the leftover smog from the overnight shift at the mills which always closed at dawn on reaping day.

We seem to be early as the lines at the tables aren't long yet when we get there, and few children are already In the two large roped off pens one designated for boys and the other for girls. I split from Hunter after hugging him. The peacekeepers at the tables take a brief questionnaire: name, age, income, household size, and then draw a drop of blood by pricking a finger and stamping it onto their large ledgers near your name.

Another peacekeeper shuffles us into lines and directs us into the pen where we belong I go to join the girls.

My friend Bonnie is already there, a girl who wats to be a schoolteacher and works in the peacekeeper uniform factory after school. I don't do factory work or textile mill work and there's a handful of families here who don't, the Gentry class of merchants with shops on streets lining two blocks by the canal and then those like my family who do work such as cleaning houses, seamstress work, laundry, but even the richest families have to take some amount of tesserae in district eight.

Bonnie smiles "you got a new reaping dress, it's lovely" she's in the same one from last year a fitted blue cotton shirt-dress with three quarter cuffed sleeves. She's pulling it down frequently.

"Oh no this is an old hand me down, but thank you" I say politely I chatter away with other girls from my class until the pens fill around eleven o'clock with the stragglers dragging their feet in.

Our mayor is on the stage with several district officials and our Victor, a man nearly fifty with the name Woof. The mayor gives his speech then District eight's escort, Eris Margeaux takes the stage painted up in Capitol clown white with candy colored eyeshadow blush and lipstick In clashing blue, green, and purple further clashing with her blood color silk brocade dress with triangle cut outs in the sides and a high flat collar cut straight across the length of her shoulders and dropping forward slightly, her shoes are colored plexiglass lobster claw type platform heels.

" boys and girls," she squeaks with her funky Capitol lisp " I welcome you to the reaping for the 49th annual Hunger Games, May the odds be ever in your favor" she claps her hands, " ladies first " she quips on her way over to a glass bowl literally full with names on the little pieces of paper. She plucks the decorated glass lid off and withdraws a paper with her eyes closed and a swish of her wrist, "ooh ooh who do we have here" she squeaks as she opens the folded paper " miss Audrie LaRose "

I frown and give a shocked gasp and then put on my best tough girl face as I climb the stairs and cross the stage.

"And now for the handsome young gentlemen to my left" she squeaks and repeats the process.

" your male tribute is...James Skye" she calls,out and a tall beautiful young man climbs the stairs on the other side of the stage, tanned and muscular with sparkling hazel eyes and golden brown hair. He stands taller than me which is a rarity for the men here with me standing six feet tall myself.

He smiles lightly as Eris stands forward "any volunteers " she squeaks but most of the crowd looks relieved it wasn't them who were picked.

Eris claps her hands excitedly, " without further ado, ladies and gentlemen I present the district eight tributes for the 49th annual Hunger Games " she takes both of our hands and raises them above our heads like the winners of a boxing match.

We're escorted through the crowd, peacekeepers lining the path between the pens, and into the Justice Building, James looks to me and begins to speak but we're torn apart by peacekeepers before he can get a full word out. I'm led to a room upstairs, small but luxuriously decorated with wine colored leather sofas and wallpaper of shiny silk with velvet scroll work. I sit on a couch before the marble fireplace.

Bonnie is the first to come in. Eyes watering and hands shaking, "oh Audrie this is terrible, first you get picked and then James is your opponent " she cries

I nod my head because I know what she means James and I have been friends for many years, he lived with his abusive father after his mother died when he was small, she caught a fever that swept through the district and killed many. His older brother worked with him in a part of the cotton mills responsible for pushing the long heavy arm on weaving machines meant to pack the threads as close together as possible it was hard work with long hours We saw each other in school and I often walked him to work in the evenings and he spent his days off with me and sometimes Bonnie and our friends. Only one of us can possibly come home.

"Its dreadful" she adds

she hugs me "good luck, I'll think of you every day" she exits hurriedly

My family enters next.

My mother and brother both hug me, I look at Hunter when we pull away " you will never take tesserae Hunter, promise me " I say frantically he nods his head "now both of you, take care of each other while I'm gone, and if I don't come back... " I kiss my mother " I love you both" she wipes the tears from her eyes and pulls a small pouch of black satin from her apron pocket, " this was one of Audrie's necklaces, it was mine, we've handed it down over generations I'd been saving it for your seventeenth birthday but it'll be a nice token for the arena" she says pulling a small silver A studded with diamond chips on a silver chain from the pouch and fastening it around my neck this would definitely fetch enough of a price if I died for them to eat for a little while. I hug her once more as they leave.

We're on our way to the train station, James and I are separated into two cars behind the justice building


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train lurches forward and we're on our way like cattle being taken to a slaughterhouse. James finally settles in with me, Woof our only current Victor and Eris it's an odd group to say the least, we sit in the main compartment which serves as a sitting room and lounge I'm wowed by the luxury of it, blue with plush carpets and velvet couches and chairs, a sleek paper flat television set hangs over the mantle the surface is a mirror like chrome when not turned on. The polished wooden tables hold a vast array of pastries and sweets along with bottles of wine, colorful juices an opulent silver urn labeled hot water by a small folded card placed on the top.

I stand shakily and cross to the table making myself a cup of tea. I make the tea and sweeten it heavily finishing with milk and I sit down near James. Woof and Eris look at us, and Woof mentions talking strategy.

" allies, me and James should be allies until the number of tributes dwindle too low and then we split and take our own chances" I say promising myself I wouldn't be the one to kill him.

James nods " I don't think I could take Audrie out if it came to just us" he says

Our group splits up and a Capitol attendant leads me to my quarters on the train. When the door is closed I retreat into the bathroom and reach a hand to touch the necklace softly I feel the diamonds with my fingertips a hum seems to run through it. I smile lightly looking in the large bathroom mirror I begin to dismantle my hairstyle finding a brush I pull out the bun and brush down my shoulder length wavy hair. I nap until supper time and then go out to the dining car.

James is sitting at the table with Woof and Eris. He pulls out the chair next to him for me to sit. The table is set with fresh loaves of bread, salad, roasted fish, potatoes which are a staple in district eight, vegetables in a butter sauce, and so much more I can't name it all. The dinner is quiet, as the white china and crystal glasses clink I'm offered wine but I decide on a glass of bubbly water with a slice of lemon something I've never had before.

The meal blurs by, James and I eating ravenously but with our best table manners. Dessert is a plate of chocolate cake which I've only ever had on my birthday the year before my father died. This cake however is different from the dry and slightly bitter loaf type thing served at birthdays in our district.

I lick frosting from my fingers after two pieces and James looks at me with a smile.

"Did you even taste it?" He jokes with his deep laugh and hands me a napkin.

Eris stands from the table.

"I do believe it is time to watch the reaping recaps, your first opportunity to see the competition" she says leading us all back into the lounge to sit before the television.

The tributes were shown in ascending order, by district number. One had Gleam and Rarity both volunteers Rarity's pale freckled face scoreless coldly at the cameras her deep red hair blowing behind her she looked like she'd already won. Her district partner Gleam was of medium height and a stocky build with light brown hair.

The look on the district two female's face was scary, she was gorgeous and blonde, her body rippling with muscles her crystal blue eyes stony and unfeeling. I stare at her

" she looks like she could rip us all in half with her bare hands" James notes, I nod.

"That's the one to run from, as fast as we can in the other direction" I whisper

Woof laughs, " I suspect if you make it to the end she'll be the person one of you will have to face" he says

We barely notice the boy from two and the tributes from three look like they'll be easily picked off, then they show the tributes for four. Polaris and Calypso him lean and pretty with pale eyes and high cheek bones, and her short with dark hair and eyes looking like a vengeful sea siren.

Seven brings two friendly and smiling tributes, then there's us standing expressionless by the stage my face looking shocked as James' name is called but regains a brave composure. James looks as if he's the crowd's favorite

Eris smiles and claps her hands lightly, "you two look like royalty Audrie I never noticed how beautiful you look in green oh lovely" she squeals excitedly

Woof smiles " not bad, the two of you make a regal display I'll be sure your stylists know" he says

I bid everyone goodnight and exit the room, deciding to go outside for air following through the sleeping car to the dining car and out a door leading to a small deck at the back of the train.

The cool air hits me and I feel refreshed, I'm thinking about home. What I wouldn't give right now to cast off all the Capitol's luxury and return to the bed I shared with my mother in our noisy cramped corner of District Eight.

I hear someone behind me and turn swiftly to find James standing behind me.

" don't jump!" He squeaks loudly in his best Capitol accent obviously mimicking Eris.

"Why miss Audrie you look positively regal standing by that railing" he continues the impression and we both laugh.

He comes over and drapes an arm around my shoulders.

I stare off " I'm just thinking I guess, it's all over for one of us in a few days, it could be over the first day for us both, and even if we get past the first day I could die and you could, did your father come to the Justice Building?" I ask

The color from his face drains and he nods.

" he said he was..." James trails off

"Sorry for everything" he finishes.

I look over at him he's only three inches taller than me and it's a very slight look up to his sparkling hazel eyes.

" I couldn't speak, couldn't forgive him" James sighs

"I could die soon, he'd never get an absolution, he usually drinks more on reaping day but today he didn't have a sip"

I look at James putting my arm around him too

" let's go inside before they think we've got a suicide pact" I say

James laughs, and hugs me when we've reached my bedroom door.

" goodnight princess" he says teasing

I playfully punch him in the ribs and then go inside my room, I strip off my dress making sure I put it over a chair, planning on bringing it with me when we got to the Capitol maybe Woof would make sure it got to my mother If I died.

I slip into a cotton short sleeve shirt and crawl into bed falling asleep almost instantly


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up in late morning and am informed by an attendant on the train that we're nearing the Capitol only about two more hours to go. I get dressed in a white men's button down shirt and black leggings that are double layered with the outside layer having a dull sheen to them. I put a black ribbon in my hair tying it in a ponytail and a light touch of mascara and eyeliner on my top eyelashes.

I slip back into my flats and walk into the dining car, apparently everyone slept in, Eris's hairstyle is lopsided and her makeup seems to be slowly running down her face. She smiles and offers a sleepy greeting.

"Good morning Eris" I reply going to where Woof and James sit at the table.

"No coffee ?" I question looking down the table.

" no the train seems to believe they've run out, which is precisely why Eris is struggling" Woof replies.

I nod and sip some orange juice, helping myself to eggs, ham, and toast.

" there's still tea Eris, it's got some caffeine not as much as coffee but it'll get you started" James says

Eris just gives a mumble of something sounding affirmative and James makes her a cup.

Woof looks at him " she takes milk but dislikes sugar" and James adds in the milk, by the time she's done with the cup she's perked up and going on about the day's schedule and our stylists and the remake center and past tributes parades.

After breakfast James and I lounge by the panoramic windows in the lounge car I sip bubbly water with lemon from a crystal glass and sketch dresses in a notepad provided by the train. James stares out the window and eats a few cakes from one of the tables.

Soon we can see the candy colored buildings of the Capitol. People are pressed up on the roads beside the tracks and suddenly there's a glimmer of happiness in our situation. We stand and cross to an open stretch of floor in front of a window and smile out at the horde of Capitol citizens in pastel colored wigs piled high as can be bizarre makeup adorning eyes and lips. James looks at me as a couple of girls about our age squeal and cheer with delight at seeing him.

We go through the tunnel and end up at the Remake Center, Eris leads us out with Woof bringing up the rear I'm carrying my green dress. Once out of the elevator James and I are split up and we go different directions Eris leading me down a hall and into a large room like a giant bathroom with several low stools that spin around a large reclining padded chair, there's a bathtub and many appliances I don't know what they're for. Before Eris leaves I hand her the dress.

" Eris can you make sure this gets to my room?" I ask "please it's precious"

Eris smiles "of course dear, I'll arrange to have it sent back home for you later, your prep team shall be arriving shortly" she says " though I don't see much they'll have to do you've given them a lovely canvas to work on already"

Eris turns on her heel and leaves the room.

I stare for a while at the room, black and white, meant for function but still beautiful. There's large overhanging artificial sunlight bright lights inlaid in the ceiling and the two left and right walls are mirrored framed with large golden scroll work on all four sides.

I close my eyes to the brightness for a second jumping when I hear a voice in the room.

"Oh dear, someone forgot their shades" a male voice though high in pitch and flamboyant calls out.

My eyes fly open. "I'm Audrie, sorry it's just a little bright in here" I reply shyly

The male is wearing a white lab coat over a fitted knee length skirt that appears like someone threw splashes of every single watercolor paint on it and the same lobster claw heels as Eris wore except in pink silk like a ballerina shoe.

The man's hair is in a long lavender ponytail and his skin is paper white with multiple gold studded facial piercings.

"Spencer" he introduces himself "I'm the head of your prep team the girls will be in shortly, I just wanted to have a look at you if you'd just undress and spin for me, there's a robe specially for you in the cupboard"

I nod and follow his instructions, then he helps me into a robe that feels soft and light as a cloud.

"Just relax for a moment, lay back on the chair and close your eyes" he says and his voice is cheerful and soothing.

I lean back in the padded chair and Spencer raises the foot rest I close my eyes and he places a warm dampened cloth over my face that smells like mint.

Then I hear the shuffling of feet and several joyous whispers of " oh my she's here" and "ooh, oooh"

Spencer removes the cloth with a flourishing sweep after several minutes of excited whispers and giggles.

Two women one with powder blue eyelashes, berry purple lips, and two lip and cheek piercings. The other woman has mango colored hair and red glittery eye makeup with thin black lace on top of her lashes.

The pierced woman is called Helene and the glittery eyed one is Tremaine. I introduce myself.

" alright we'll begin with the body wax, leave her eyebrows natural but thread away the stray hairs, I think they're a lovely natural shape and thickness, everything else just Beauty Base Zero". Spencer says

The three of them get to work and I don't move much through the process, I'm waxed completely of any body hair and soak in a tub of a bad smelling solution. I take a normal bath and they wash my hair, chattering wildly about the Capitol 's latest parties, scandals, and fads.

I dry myself just by touching a small box that sends painless electrical waves through my body and dries me off in seconds. My eyebrows aren't worked on much before they decide to move on, I'm in a robe again. Spencer does my makeup and Helene and Tremaine work on my nails.

A bit later it's time to meet the stylist, Spencer leads me out of the room and up a staircase to a room where a young woman with her skin dyed black and implanted whiskers meets me at the door.

"You must be Audrie, I'm Tigris I've just met with your district partner James I'll be the stylist responsible for making both of you look stunning for this year's games" she says with a smile showing all of her white pointy teeth.

I nod "nice to meet you" I say she leads me into the room and gestures for me to sit and plops herself into a large armchair. I sit on a comfortable purple sofa there's a large coffee table between us. She pushes a few buttons and a whole meal appears in front of me, roasted chicken with garlic butter sauce, long fresh white bread, broccoli slathered with cheese, small red baked potatoes on a bed of herbs. For dessert we have a huge slab of chocolate cake and a pale pink strawberry jelly moulded like a realistic pink mountain.

As we tuck into the meal, Tigris smiles and asks

"So what is your family like miss Audrie?"

I smile, " my mother's a lot like me, I have her looks, we both work hard to provide for my thirteen year old brother, he likes to help people" I say

She smiles gently " charming, and your father?"

I lower my eyes, and drop my voice to a whisper " he was executed as a traitor, the government increased work loads in the cotton mills. Long hours and bad conditions. When they make the cotton the spores fly around the room, I've seen it when we take class tours every year at school...it's like snow but the spores get in the workers lungs and build up eventually the lungs fill with blood and even children die" I shudder remembering my father's cough after years in the mills.

"My father didn't like seeing it, Tigris imagine it for a second, long hours laboring for low wages, practically a slave. Watching people drop to the factory floor with blood dripping from their mouths children, father's, mothers. My father wanted to change that"

Tigris frowns leaning forward in her seat.

" he starts a petition for unity in the workforce and plans a very peaceful bloodless protest all the signers were planning on stopping their machines at a designated time and refusing to work from then until things changed. It never happened the mayor found their signed document and had my father and four other leaders, one of the boys was only my age, tall and strong like James. " I shake my head and wipe away tear drops from my face .

Tigris hugs me and we finish eating in silence and I enjoy more bubbly water after our meal. Tigris clicks two more buttons make the wall across from me open in two sliding panels revealing a large dressing area with mirrors all around with a raised platform in the center.

" alright up on the platform and drop the robe" she says and again I follow her instructions in moments an opaque hologram begins to form around my body like I'm actually wearing clothes.

"The costume, is a gold beetle silk gown, a shoulder to shoulder draped neckline attached to golden off shoulder straps like thick ribbon tied in puffy bows, floor length, normal above the hips cinched waist with box-pleated-false-cape-back ending in a slight train and fluffy tulle under the train, finished with a velvet shawl and a high hairstyle with sewing knick nacks pinned in " I like this look a lot and turn in it looking around at all the mirror angles. The hologram moving on my body like it's real. She tosses me my robe, " scurry back to your prep team they've got two hours to perfect you before it's show time." She hugs me after I'm robed.

Spencer, Helene and Tremaine get to work immediately piling my hair into a medium height tower of curls looking nearly perfectly cylindrical.

My makeup is a shimmering flesh toned eyeshadow with tiny specks of gold leaf applied to the orbital crease, thick feathery black false eyelashes and a flicked out glossy liquid eyeliner, lips are done in a pearly pink and a frosty highlighting powder is dusted on my cheekbones. My nails are kept natural length with a rounded edge and painted to match my lips.

The dress is brought in and silk low heeled matching shoes which I put on just after slipping into the dress before it's laced up underneath the fake cape. My hair is latticed with multicolored, diamond encrusted ribbons with hairpins adorned with little golden scissors and sewing needles. Tigris goes to check on James and Spencer takes me to where the chariots will leave from.

When I meet James on the chariot platform, he's dressed in a jumpsuit of golden silk, fitted and padded out to dramatize his body though he's already very well built. A large leather belt printed like a tape measure buckles on his hips with a holster holding fake scissors long as a sword. His hair is fashionably messy and his eyes are rimmed in gold eyeliner with a dust of gold shimmer on his face, collarbone, and hands, his boots are knee high black leather.

Woof applauds when he meets us and turns smiling to Tigris.

" Tigris dear, you've outdone yourself they look like victors already, Audrie definitely play up your girlish charms like a young princess and James look tough, like you're guarding her" he instructs as we mount the chariots.

My hands lay on the front of the golden chariot and the horses pull slowly down the track James winks at me as the crowd comes into view. The other tributes are dressed as scarecrows, coal miners, pirates as a twist on district four's seafaring trades, the scary girl from district one and her counterpart as gladiators in silver plates of armor over togas, and more.

I smile and giggle girlishly offering a few waves to the crowd. The gold silk reflecting and shining with many sunset colors. By the time we halt in front of the training center I hold half a dozen roses in my arms and James holds three.

President Snow gives an effing boring monologue about how glad he is for another year's Hunger Games , how good the tributes look and the motto " may the odds be ever in your favor" ends it as always.

We finally enter the training center and dismount our chariots.

James hugs me tight for a split second, " you looked stunning in the light out there" he says

I smile " I looked like a silk beetle threw up on me, you however looked particularly lethal with those scissors, snip the competition's heads off" I say with a giggle though I had noticed the way the gold shimmer in the sunlight accentuated his natural tan toned skin and high cheekbones.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We finally enter the suite allotted to us in the training center, my hair and makeup are still done but I'm back in my green dress and flats, the ornaments from my hair have been removed, to be stored for whatever tourist attraction for the Capitol they'll make after my games. I smile lightly staring at the pastel colored plush upholstery of the suite and more dark woods, and gilt edge mirrors.

Eris smiles at us both and Woof nods his approval, " good job guys" he says " now you two can both shower all that goop out of your hair and slip into pajamas before dinner Is served"

Eris begins working the muscle in her jaw and twitching her lips " p-pajamas at the dinner table" she splutters

Woof nods " these kids have been run ragged today they deserve to get comfortable for a little while, Eris" he appeals to her and we walk off as soon as she gives a curt nod and a defeated noise in her throat.

I shower marveling at the massaging sponges and multiple water jets and then slip into soft pink silk pajama pants and a white cotton wrap-front tunic meant for casual daywear but still very soft. I tie the front closed and think that they were no doubt made with cloth produced back home. I wonder to myself

I brush my hair which is dried instantly by an identical box to the one used in the remake center. I tap on a little bit of shimmering eyeshadow found by turning a knob on the vanity mirror. I put on some silk slippers and head back to the dining area. James is already there in a black undershirt and thick cotton sweat pants.

The food is delicious, a hearty broccoli and cheese soup with endless bread, roasted lamb, mashed potato mountains, mushrooms in a wine sauce. Tigris dines with us tonight and everyone seems enthralled with her parade costumes.

"Yes I sure hope we have a Victor from district eight this year" Eris adds to the conversation

"You know mountains seem to be a recurring shape this year with the food" I blurt out

James laughs, " the moulded jelly with Tigris I had earlier, the mashed potatoes, and look..." I gesture to dessert, one of the items being a tall mountain of chocolate candies. "We have another mountain right now"

Woof looks at me with smiling blue eyes, " it could either be a clue or a red herring meant to appear as a clue"

James laughs and looks into my eyes, " she's right though, once is a random occurrence, twice a coincidence, three times a pattern" he says.

Eris giggles, "they'd never give out a clue to the arena, that stuff is kept top secret." She replies with more high pitched laughter

"Maybe they didn't think we were smart enough to figure it out" I say

Woof stands up, "enough, enough I'll have no more of this sort of talk, it's dangerous for both of you." He says in a strong but low voice

We finish in silence, and Eris suggests we watch the parade recaps. "I don't want to I was there anyway you'll let me know if Caesar Flickerman says anything horrible about me right?" I say.

James stands up too, " I think me and Audrie will take a walk for a little while" he puts his hand on my shoulder Woof and Eris nod their heads " don't go far, and watch what you talk about, you may not see it but President Snow and the gamemakers are watching our every move." Woof advises, I stop by my room to get a jacket and James and I make our way up to the training center roof.

There's a few benches up there and it's a little chilly though there's little wind. The bright neon lights of the Capitol block out the stars and a crescent moon appears faded in the sky.

James points out the moon, " think she's mad at the city for outshining her night after night?" He waxes philosophically

" she's sure to want vengeance on us after tonight" I respond

" you looked breathtaking, I mean I'm not really into all this luxury in the Capitol but you were stunning" he says reaching a hand to touch mine. I take his hand and use my free hand to brush stray strands of golden brown hair from his sparkling eyes.

"You looked like a knight, or a god next to me earlier" I breathe out

He cups my cheek in his free hand, " I wanted to kiss you" he says quietly

"I-I've never been kissed" I breathe

James smiles blushing lightly." I've thought about kissing you since sixth grade" He whispers

I pull away " we can't, not now, even if we both outlast the others only one of us can go home"

James looks at me for a second like a wounded puppy, "I'm sorry it's just the rules of the games, no matter how much I wish we could win together, twenty-four go in one goes home." I practically repeat myself.

James lets go of my hand, and pulls my arms so I'm a step closer, he smells so good like freshly laundered clothes and a hint of a masculine musk.

" twenty-four go in and one comes out, look Audrie we're stronger together and I don't intend to leave you until the end whether it's tomorrow or in three days or a week, I have to be where you are" James shivers lightly running a hand to brush stray damp waves of hair off my cheek.

" please Audrie just one real kiss" he begs

I'm trying to stop myself from crying, " I-I can't" I whisper leaning into him as his arms wrap around me. " love has no place in war" I whisper

He holds me for a while nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Let's go inside" I say finally and we walk apart from each other and I wave a goodnight to Woof, Tigris, and Eris. James walks me to my room and as I open the door he flicks his tongue out to lick his bottom lip.

" you know every princess needs a knight" he says

I swat the air playfully to shoo him away and lay down on the plush bed in the air conditioned room, barely pulling the covers over myself before falling asleep.

I'm awakened by the sound of rapping on my door and Eris is calling me for breakfast the digital bedside clock reads eight AM. I drag myself up into the shower and luxuriate in the massaging options and vanilla scented bubbles. I dry my hair and dress in the outfit Tigris has laid out for me, a fitted blue cotton tee shirt and black leggings with flexible Capitol made boots. I brush my hair back and tie it up in a ponytail before going out to breakfast.

James looks groggy while he talks to Woof who also looks like he hasn't slept much last night.

The table is set with platters of eggs, fried ham, breakfast sausages, biscuits, butter, jam, and some small breakfast pastries. I drink a cup of tea and have some juice, load up my plate with biscuits, ham and eggs, spreading butter and then jam on my biscuits.

Woof let's me eat for a little while and James drinks some coffee and munches on some of the pastries. Then Woof clears his throat.

"Alright kids, you're about to go down into the snake pit" he begins, "at nine-thirty training sessions are going to begin you'll have three days to train followed by performing for the gamemakers and then Eris and I will coach you for the interviews. Now my first order of business is to get to know your strengths and weaknesses" he says

"Well you know most of our district has a crime problem, I've fought off a few muggers and street thieves" James begins

"I've been sewing and drawing fashion my whole life, I'm observant and have an eye for details" I say

"I'm strong but not that smart" James says

"I know how to cook, even when food is scarce at home I can make something decent" I say "I'm fast too, I'm tall so I can outrun people if I have too"

James nods

Woof smiles " James don't show the other tributes your strength, and try to learn as much as you can about survival also a sword might be good for you. Audrie try to find a weapon that suits you."

We both nod nervously.

Tigris comes in for a moment just to adjust us before we walk to the elevator. She has a small makeup bag with her and gives my face a few drops of a tinted moisturizer tapped on with her ring finger and a quick touch of mascara. " gotta keep you looking gorgeous, Capitol made so it won't budge until you remove it tonight" she explains.

Woof walks us to the elevator with Eris and they both take us down to the training rooms.

"One more thing" Woof says before the doors open " fighting with other tributes before the games is strictly prohibited. That said watch them, no matter how harmless any of them look don't underestimate your opponents"

As we exit the elevator we walk to a table to have our district number pinned to our chests.

The gamemakers are assembled on a balcony above us, eating, drinking alcohol, and smoking cigars. While the trainers for the stations begin taking groups.

I see the scary blonde, and the red haired girl from district one Rarity head for one of the heavy weaponry stations the male accompanying Rarity looks shorter than he did on TV. James splits from me and goes over to a station on fire starting, while I head to the first aid station run by a kind older woman named Victoria.

"A lot of you kids are wondering, why you'd need to learn first aid if you're supposed to be killing each other" she begins to me the couple other tributes who thought this might be an easy starting point.

"But, first aid could actually save your own life or that of an ally in the Arena. Of course only one can go home but perhaps a technique here could buy yourself or another person just a little more time, a few extra minutes, hours, days could count tremendously." She finishes her speech and begins talking about the basics. Going over things like burn wounds and how to stop wounds from bleeding. Only I stay long enough to try sutures on a latex covered mannequin arm. Being that sewing is a major trade in my district Victoria tells me how I did a good job but in the Arena to remember that fine small sutures might take too long to save a life. She teaches me that in a last resort to make a tourniquet.

I move to the edible plants and insects station for a little while and then over to the archery station, a feminine curved plastic practice bow with blunt arrows and begin with instructions from the adult running the station to fire at the targets.

My first few hits aren't anything special but at least all my arrows make it onto the targets. I shoot for a while getting better every turn before the signal for lunch is sounded. We're led upstairs and to a room with twelve tables each big enough for about four people.

James and I get a tray of food, cheese and cold meat sandwiches with a side of onion soup topped with a large crouton smothered with melted cheese and a slice of cherry pie. It isn't one of those fancy Capitol meals, something I could do at home if we were doing well. I sit across from James at the eighth table.

Slowly but surely the other tributes begin to chatter mostly with their own district partners. The two tributes from seven look glum next to us and then look to us.

"Look Flint, it's the princess from district eight" the girl whispers, she's fair skinned with brown eyes and hair as is he, he's lean and they both look rather agile.

"Princess" I inquire.

The girl nods.

"you didn't watch Caesar Flickerman last night!" The male, Flint speaks up.

We shake our heads, " no, no we were there we didn't see why to watch it over" I say

" well Flickerman and all the other commentators, raved about you two" Flint hangs his head, "we were dressed as lumberjacks" and May shudders

"God, those costumes were awful, we looked like ax slinging peasants, please we're people" She sneers

I nod " well people in our district don't walk around in beetle silks either, most of them drown in their own blood from the cotton spores flying around dangerous factories, children get caught in machines and lose limbs" James says defensively.

I put a hand on his chest, he huffs and looks away "anyway yeah we didn't watch it, I'm Audrie and this is James" I say

"I'm May and this is Flint" the girl says

We push our tables close together and begin making small talk over lunch. After lunch we return downstairs to the training floor.

James is off doing his own thing with Flint and I get comfortable with fire starting, the blonde girl is on me like beggars in the alleyways back home do for fresh garbage.

She smirks and tosses her blonde mane, " The moment anyone lights a fire in the Arena they're dead" she spits, kneeling beside me on the fireproof mat as I attempt to use a magnesium starter to light the straw provided us to use as tinder.

She hides her fire starter in her hand and strikes a match on the edge of a provided knife and though cheating calls to the instructor.

"Ooh ooh I think I did it!" She calls excitedly as the instructor commends her for good work and I struggle a moment longer.

She still kneels next to me for a moment,

"You know I've been watching you since the reaping, along with a few other formidable opponents. I know your weakness, it showed in your eyes during the parade, the way you looked at him, you'd do anything if it meant he got to go home. Well princess my name is Sappho future Victor of the forty-ninth Hunger Games." She spits in my straw pile that has just begun to smoke. " don't you forget that"

I glare back at her if it wasn't forbidden I'd have grabbed her by the hair and shoved her as hard as I could into the nearest wall.

I finally get my fire to flare up and build a small twig fire which the instructor tells me with a little more building it could be used to boil water or cook small pieces of meat.

I work at the knot tying station for a while learning ways to lash staves together and other survival knots.

Eris comes to collect us to go back to our floor for dinner.

I yawn as we sit down to the table in the seat across from James and avoid his eyes.

"I see you two might be making some allies" Woof pipes up helping himself to a steaming sourdough roll from the basket. Tonight we feast on a large ham prepared in brown sugar, potatoes swimming in garlic butter, asparagus and other greens cooked with shallots and white wine, a puree of cranberries and strawberries, and delicate shrimp butterflies over hair thin noodles.

James nods "I like Flint" he says simply

I look at Woof nervously.

"How about you Audrie, saw you talking to Sappho earlier" he says

I laugh sarcastically " no no, she wanted me to know she'd be the Victor this year" I respond

Everyone at the table laughs, but it's not a joyous laughing its one filled with uneasiness.

James locks eyes with me, and I shove off from the table suddenly feeling sick and a knot is forming in my throat.

" I think I ate too fast, I don't want dessert." I say before standing and running off to my room.

I strip off my clothes after slamming the door heading to drench myself in a hot shower putting my face into the shower stream, water mingling with my tears the sound of it splashing the tiles drowning out my sobs. I stay there until the water runs cold against my reddened face. I wrap myself in a soft thick towel and dry my hair with another until it's just damp. I slip into a soft robe and go into the room.

There's a knock at the door, and a young woman is standing behind it holding a small tray with a mug of tea.

"Um hello, I uh didn't order any tea" I say

She presses the tray into her hands and a small note is scrawled on the napkin. Something to help calm your stomach, Woof I nod slightly taking it and going into the room the woman follows.

"Um what's up?" I ask

She doesn't give any sign of hearing me and begins to turn down the bedcovers.

"Oh it's fine leave it. I can do it" I say

She continues though and then bows when finished.

"Oh no need to bow, you're not my slave or anything" I respond

She looks fearful and nods.

"No, you're not a slave... sit down, what's your name?" I ask sitting on the bed and patting the space beside me she sits down and extends her hand I put mine out palm up and go to take hers but she shakes her head and puts hers palm up and I fix mine so it matches.

Her fingers dance along my palm Gabrielle

I spell it out loud " Gabrielle, gosh that's a lot of work to spell like that" I say she nods.

"How come You can't speak?" I ask

She opens her mouth to reveal she's missing a tongue. "I I'm sorry, the Capitol did this?" She nods

And spells out one more word avox into my palm.

I sip my tea as we sit in silence for a moment.

" Everyone in Panem is a slave, we make shit for the Capitol, the district's feed, clothe, warm and even die for the Capitol 's amusement. Just so these rich folks here can live in luxury and excess" I speak angrily

"I'm going to be dead soon Gabrielle, but maybe one day someone will come along to change this all" I say

I hug her lightly as something seems to begin to drag me under into deep slumber, the room goes fuzzy and Gabrielle takes the empty tea mug from me and helps me lay down in bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before I know it daylight peers through my window. As I wake up I notice tiny cherry colored spots on the robe I fell asleep in, I rush to my bathroom to clean myself up and suddenly find myself rummaging through drawers and cupboards, at home we used a thick washable coarse cloth, rolled and pinned into underwear. Here I'm not sure what high tech fix the Capitol ladies used. I finally find a square paper wrapped packet and pull out a long curved ended gauze pad with winglike sides.

I stick the adhesive side into my underwear and stumble back to bed and into sleep.

Eris raps on my door but I feel exhausted, and my body aches and stabbing pains pulse in my abdomen. I'm still lying on my back in bed wearing the pink silk pajama pants and white shirt.

I was never one to sleep in at home, in our district school is mandatory until you're seventeen unless you're legitimately sick and it starts at eight AM.

I reflect back to the noisy crowded city building a large four floor square with cracked windows and eight floors. The day James and I met in kindergarten I was five years old he was almost six. The rain was pouring against the windows, most of us damp from walking in it that morning, my father would always walk to school with me before his shift in the cotton mill. I remember my father for a moment how his shirt that day smelled like coal smoke and mother's bread, and when he came home it would smell like sweat and wet wool.

I remember James, unexplainably chunky his hazel eyes squinted when he smiled and he still had that habit of licking his bottom lip.

"Hi I'm James can I sit with you?" He asked shyly at snack break, I only had a little chunk of bread and some hard cheese with a slice of heavily processed smoked sausage, and James a small buttered roll and an orange, I nodded to the boy and he sat down.

"I'm Audrie, my favorite color is purple, if I ever move to the Capitol I'll always wear it, I hear people in the Capitol can even dye your skin purple" I said

James smiled and bit into the roll " I like green, my mom says she's going to make me green socks for my birthday present if she can get the wool"

We laughed. Suddenly I'm facing a young James in the woods but I'm still sixteen. I'm shooting him through with arrows laughing cruelly. Blood begins to drip from his mouth. I'm falling and screaming.

I open my eyes to realize I'm fully dressed and James has his arms around me, I was by the elevator.

James sets me on my feet, "I I didn't scream for real did I?" I ask

James laughs and licks his bottom lip, I punch his arm lightly " don't do that you'll dry them out" I snap

"To answer your question, you were just gasping for air, you literally slept through breakfast" he says

I smile, " I dreamed about killing you" I admit

James gulps "well don't I'm on your side" he snaps

He pulls me into his arms, "here you're shaking you didn't eat anything" he says pressing two biscuits wrapped in a napkin from his sweatshirt pocket into my hands.

"Hurry the elevator is coming" he says nudging me as I wolf them down still warm. As he holds his arms around me on our way into the elevator.

"You scared me earlier, you were like narcoleptic, I mean I knew Woof sent you sleep syrup just didn't think it would have you so groggy today" he whispers

It's Eris taking us down today so I don't conceal my rage.

"He did What!" I shout trying to shove off of James chest and out of his arms I'm writhing to get out.

"Bastard, I'll kill him if I survive this! I will drug him with sleeping syrup and throw him off of a bridge, oh if I ever get home he will sleep in the Canal!" I continue now screaming.

James claps his hand over my mouth and squeezes me tighter his hand moving to stroke my hair where it falls past , "deep breaths Audge" he whispers

The elevator door opens when I've calmed down.

" Audrie, keep cool" James whispers as he brushes past me to get out

It occurs to me when I step out behind him that this all happened in a few minutes.

"Hey, man" Flint says a little smile on his face as he bumps fists with James and gives a nod to me.

"What station you hitting first?" Flint asks James

James licks his bottom lip, " uh I was thinking of trying the swords again" James responds and they walk off.

May meets me at the knot tying station again soon after everyone has arrived, it's just us until the Killer Queen announces her presence with a little cough.

Sappho..my eyes narrow as she fashions a tiny noose out of a small length of twine.

"Why waste your time with the square knot, princess, just learn this one" she holds one hand under the noose as if displaying jewelry.

"The hemp necklace, don't you adore it? It's all the rage in Hell" I say boldly in a fake Capitol accent "you'll need it where you're going" May seeths through her teeth.

Sappho 's demeanor doesn't fracture. "It'll be a lot less painful a death than I'm going to give you two, you'll be begging me for it when I kill sparkly eyes and Flinty-poo" she says in a high pitched girly voice before sauntering back to Rarity her hair in perfect curls, the latter makes a pout with her lips and flips her hair.

I go back over the square not with May ten times, pulling it tight imagining strangling Sappho.

No, James has to be the one to go home, or Flint, or even the pretty boy from Four looks saner than Sappho.

May and I hit shelters next, learning how to carve little snow caves and use branches, rope, and a stake in a pinch to pull out of the elements for a short rest.

Then it's lunch time, we receive bread and cold meat slices with a bowl of little pickles, a platter of cheese slices. Our bread is braided loaves in a tan grain color topped with poppy seeds most of our district grows poppies in our window boxes, some of the flowers even grow like weeds through the sidewalk. Of course I remember in our house the braided loaf was made less often, my father worked in the cotton mill and for a time we ate only oat biscuits sopped in gravy or broth, the oat biscuits being the main dietary staple of the poor factory workers with only meager rations of grain, Braided loaf was made for special occasions in my family or bought stale if it was really cheap.

Flint and May are looking at the bread in wonder they having received a round almost black loaf that looks crusty and still bears a bit of flour dusting on the bottom and top. The crust looks dense, and I can only imagine how hard it'd become when stale like most people in the districts either buy or eat their bread.

I look up and down the dining hall, Eleven has a plate of dark crescent shaped rolls, Four has one green and shaped like a fish, and Twelve has some kind of biscuit as well. Indeed the Capitol has given us each bread that is popular in our district.

May and Flint cut a slice off their bread and pass it to James and I who take a couple slices off of ours and pass them to May and Flint. The other tributes are staring a little and James stands up. " come on come on, you guys this is the last chance in your life you will ever have to try something from another district, the Capitol doesn't allow us to travel between districts, most of us have never even seen people from other districts let alone had the opportunity to eat their foods" he begins

Suddenly the boy from Four stands up and begins slicing up one of their loaves with a big smile he puts them on a spare plate declaring the words "pass it around" as he hands it to the girl from Three, we all do so, each bread making a piece available to everyone.

Flint stands next picking up his piece of District Eight bread, " A toast" he says with a smirk " to districts once divided and now as we break bread with our enemies and allies, I wish you all a very sincere Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor" he says the last part in his best mock Capitol accent. and there's applause throughout the dining room.

"to Unity!" I cry out shaking a piece of District Four bread and there's another round of applause.

I smile to James as I begin eating with slices of meat and cheese on each bread, and he smiles back. "well at least for a moment we got them all to not hate each other" Flint says softly, and there is much conversation between Districts through the rest of the meal. One and Two keep exclusively to their clique, but the boy from Four comes over to visit near the end.

"Polaris" he introduces himself to James and Flint and even offers his hand to me, kissing the top of it lightly for a second as James points out us all and names us for him "I'm James, this is Audrie, Flint, and May"

"you guys are brave" Polaris says looking particularly to me, James and Flint.

"if any of us survive, I'm sure the Capitol will not look kindly on us for this little bit of trouble, could be dangerous, could start a rebellion if training wasn't kept secret, but no doubt Snow is sitting back right now, listening to our every word" Polaris says bowing slightly to me and May.

"so many beautiful women in here today, it is truly a shame only one of them might survive. I will keep you four in my hearts somewhere for now, I will try not to cause you any harm, Sappho's already showing signs of a blood lust far more than any of us Career tributes should ever train for She's the one to beat" he says as he walks away.

We finish eating and return to the training floor, it was Polaris who first taught me that in war it's admirable to have respect for one's enemy.

I reflect on that while May and I practice with our weapons.

I lodge three arrows at once in the target dummy spreading them a few inches apart across the torso.

And suddenly I see faces swimming before me arrows lost in their chests. My mother, Hunter, James, Polaris, Flint smirking one last time, Bonnie, Violet, May her brown eyes filled with tears , James staring at me with blood dripping down from his full bottom lip his tongue flicking out to lick it one last time.

I throw down the bow and run for the restroom just off the training center. I fall to my knees in the stall crying and vomit lunch into the porcelain and I keep coming until green stomach fluids burn my throat on the way out.

I flush and wipe my face with a paper towel, hearing footsteps behind me. The stall door opens I must have forgotten to lock it. I'm still sobbing and through my burning eyes I make out Tigris, Eris, and Gabrielle, I can hear Woof outside telling three male voices they can't go in because it's the women's room.

Eris begins applying a cool damp washcloth to my face and speaking in soothing tones.

"There, there darling, shh shhh, I promise it'll all be over soon, all be over with soon" she says wiping at my face with the cloth gently

Tigris is running a brush through my hair and beginning to braid it, while Gabrielle is pressing a cup of lemony bubbly water to my lips.

"Sip slowly dear" Eris coos over me like a child

I begin to sip it and Woof comes in with a chair having a low round cushion and padded curved back. It's possibly from the gamemakers balcony itself.

The ladies prop me up into it. Eris looks at Woof,

"You've put on the noise masking machines right?" She asks.

Woof shakes his head, "they turn on as soon as the door opens, sounds like a fan to those outside"

He leans over me as Tigris continues to fawn over the state of my hair and moves to retouch my makeup. I'd just started sobbing, "Tigris, doll, give her a moment to cry it all out" he says leaning down to pull me onto his shoulder.

"Just cry it out Audrie" he whispers.

"I was terrified when I went into the arena, but you are strong, and brave, you survived the execution of your father, helped your mother feed a family" he whispers

"I-I want James why won't you let him in?" I stutter through tears.

"To let him in makes others privy to your relationship, gives them a weapon, makes you seem weak" he explains,

"Listen Eris and I do good damage control, we told the gamemakers you had a twinge of fever from undercooked shellfish served last night, that Eris and I had already suffered the nausea this morning" he explains the bullshit excuse and I nod my cries slowing to short gasps.

Woof takes the cloth from Eris and cleans me up.

Tigris gets my hair into a manageable braid and begins applying makeup, just a blank canvas and a lip moisturizer with a rosy tint. Then she uses rouge to make me look more flushed.

Woof puts my arm around his shoulder and helps me out and to the elevator. James begins to walk towards us but Tigris and Gabrielle guard my front and side. Eris is bringing up the rear and glares at him shaking her head.

In the suite I change into a white tee shirt and black leggings. Woof then brings me to the couch and I lay down.

He pours himself, Eris and Tigris a measure each of brandy from a decanter made of fine blown glass.

Then adds a little to a bubbly dark beverage and hands the snifter to me.

"Alright, you've got some talking to do, Now" he orders

"I keep seeing things or dreaming them, I saw myself shooting them with arrows, Flint, May, James, my mother and brother. " I shudder

" I could see Flint smirking as he died, May's eyes cold and shining with tears, and James as blood poured from his mouth his tongue flicked out to get it off his bottom lip" I explain shakily

Woof nods, "pre-traumatic stress" he theorizes

"It's rare but it happens, some would say these are premonitions of what is to come but you know you'd never be the one to kill them" he says

I sip the fire water and it warms me up inside, the feeling of alcohol giving me the warm fuzzies.

" look Audrie, I have faith that you could be the Victor this year, Sappho has you riled up, next time you're shooting just imagine her as the target" Woof advises

"Drink up and get into bed we'll wake you for dinner" he says patting my knee,

He looks to Eris and Tigris, "no one from the Capitol comes in to see her she'll be all better tomorrow. Tell them she's recovering fine" he orders

I sip the liquor and sweet soft drink mix and then make my way to bed where I sleep immediately.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Morning comes before I know it and I make my way into the shower and dry off very quickly. I dress in a peach colored blouse with a ruffled bow framing my A necklace beautifully and some skin tight black jeans and suede boots with a slight dark wooden heel. I show up at breakfast, Woof hugs me slightly and everyone looks cheerful. " someone's feeling better." James says with a wink surveying my outfit "I figured I only had two days left to wear silk, so why not?" I say with a smile. We have hot sausage patties, little rolls shaped like flowers and filled with a sweet goat cheese and nuts, braided district eight bread that looks like lace inside the crust when you cut it, something few bakers at home could do. There's a bouquet of fruit cut into flower shapes served inside an urn carved of a watermelon with an elaborate scene of old fashioned shepherds and dairy maids on it, and the usual mountain of scrambled eggs. I drink orange juice and tea, and eat my fill. Woof looks at us when we're nearly finished, "You two have a show to put on for the gamemakers after lunch they'll score all the tributes to be released tonight on television, tomorrow are the interviews, James we talked about the sword techniques, the last one won't be applicable in the arena but might impress them with your daring" he says "Princess, you've lost points in their eyes because of what happened yesterday, shoot well, exude confidence, do something bold, that three arrows trick would be a nice touch" Woof says smiling. We both reply with nods, and Eris takes us downstairs standing like a sentry between me and James in the elevator. "Don't communicate on the training floor, make small talk at lunch, no touching. Got it?" Eris orders stiffly "You two must appear as independently strong as possible to get good scores, your lives in that arena depend on it" she finishes and we reply with nods and murmured yesses We split immediately James going to lift a few weights with Flint and I go to a station on edible plants, followed by the station on cleaning game for eating. It's time to eat lunch and all of us file into the dining hall, where meat pies await us at each table, vegetable side dishes, baked potato, and district bread. Flint and May are clutching hands under their table and my right knee is shaking under our table. I eat a little pie and some veggies using a slice of bread to sop up the gravy and then force myself to have more. James and I had been good about not being wasteful because we know starvation runs rampant at home, Flint and May seem to observe similar principles. "So James what are you going to do?" I ask him as lunch nears its end. "Woof taught me how to set my swords on fire" James whispers. "I'm just going to shoot a couple moving targets and then do my three arrows trick and hope I can keep my lunch down" I say My comment elicits laughter from Flint and May. And as the clock signals the end of lunch district one is called away for their private sessions, James holds my hand under the table, Flint and May sit quietly next to us, no one seems to be able to speak. The room slowly begins to empty, district six goes in, Flint and May look nervous. James comes to sit next to me. Soon it's time for James to go in, he gets up to go towards the door looking at me with a longing glance over his shoulder. I rush to him before he goes through the door. "James, wait" I'm almost frantic as I throw my arms around him. "Good luck" I whisper in his ear, his strong arms squeeze me and he smells like clean laundry and musk. We pull away and I'm left to wait as the doors close. Fifteen minutes later I'm called into the room and descend down to the training room floor. I stare bravely ahead of me crossing to stand in front of the gamemakers balcony. "Audrie LaRose, District eight" I say and they look on nonchalantly. I quickly set all of my anger, fear, and frustration to work with a training dummy using camouflage materials to give it blond hair, blue eyes, and a grimacing pink grin. I grab a bow and step back aiming three arrows at once, and firing at the effigy of Sappho. I do it twice more, creating an asterisk on her chest. Then I use the fire starting station to light an arrow and fly it towards the dummy, the arrow makes contact and lights the other nine arrows before I grab a fire extinguisher and put it out. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present your district one tribute Sappho" I say smiling with a curtsey towards the gamemakers a hand gesturing to the burnt dummy. A small applause reaches me, and then I'm dismissed with a wave of the head gamemakers hand and I exit. I put my feet up for a while when we return, tired from training I take a bath and am surprised to find my prep team waiting when I exit the bathroom in a robe, a small cot with a pillow on it is there when I arrive . "We thought you'd like a massage, to relieve some stress" Helene announces patting the cot as I undo my robe and wrap a towel around my waist to cover my butt. I hop on the cot face down and turn my head away from the window. I relax as Helene and Spencer work we talk quietly about our families and homes. My thoughts wander to James and Spencer seems to be a mind reader. " you know he wants you to be able to return home" Spencer says softly. " you're his Princess, he's your lionheart" Helene adds, I raise an eyebrow," lion heart?" I question. "Of course in the days of royalty, the kings trusted and most loyal knight was called his lionheart" Spencer explains. "James weapon is going to be twin swords, he's a knight, you've got a bow, you're like Queen Gwen from the ancient fairy story" Helene coos the last line. "We don't get many fairy stories in the districts" I reply. I remember some version of the tale but most of them were forgotten. " I don't want him to die" I say, "not for me, I can't live with that" and then I know what I have to do, I have to die in the arena. If James can be saved then I'll do what it takes, if he can't then I must die alongside him anyway. They look at me shocked, " Audrie, we want you to win, a lot of us have already placed bets, and after tonight the betting booths will be buzzing with people" Spencer says, "you're smart, beautiful, and you have charisma, charm and elegance" "That bitch from district one has trained her whole life for this, she's already a monster if she wins she'll just be another useless Victor" Helene adds "What about James?" I ask, "he's gorgeous, smart, brave"I say "he'll be a fine Victor of the games" "Yes, but Audrie your death in the arena would break him, crush his spirit, he'd waste away to nothingness within a year" Tremaine pipes up " What about ME" I raise my voice at them "I'll be broken without him, sure my family will be secure and the district fed for a year, but what do I want with jewels or silk, fancy Capitol made shoes?" I ask "What about having to go back and face the whole district knowing I let him down, his father, older brother our friends?" I get choked up and Spencer puts his hand over my eyes and makes soothing sounds as Tremaine works my shoulders. I relax and they don't bring the games back up for the rest of the session. Tigris comes in after my massage. "There's been a change of plans, some wealthy Citizens have paid for a Ball to be thrown in honor of the scores being announced. There's also the quarter quell next year which means we're amplifying the anticipation for that" she says Tigris unveils a floaty lavender gown of beetle silk and tulle, fitted through the torso with tulle puffed cap sleeves and a waistline falling just above my hips. Alternating deep purple silk and lavender tulle make up petals on the skirt which ends on the floor with a light train. My hair is put into a smooth high old fashioned style bump with diamond stars pinned into it a single large curl cascading down my back. Shimmering pale make up and pink petal colored lipstick is applied. I'm given white elbow length silk gloves and low heeled lavender shoes. I'm led down to the elevator and we end up on the same floor as the auditorium fir the tv interviews we'll have tomorrow night. I'm led to a gilded set of doors and I can see District 9's girl behind me coming out of her elevator. "Where's James?" I ask Tigris "He has to enter on the boys' side" she replies as two avoxes in Capitol red colored livery trimmed in gold open the doors from the inside. As I enter I am at the top of a grand staircase to the left side, the other door has opened opposite me and two sets of stairs sit opposite meeting at a landing before going down into a sweeping marble fan shaped set of stairs. I see James across from me in a black suit with a shirt and tie matching my dress. "And announcing James Skye and Miss Audrie LaRose District eight tributes" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the speakers as we descend the stairs meeting on the landing. I curtsey to James, and he kisses my hand as we walk down the marble stairs. Cameras flash and my right hand holds onto the crook of James' elbow. We're blinded by the flashbulbs of Capitol reporters as we glide onto the tiled floor of semi-precious gemstones in a geometric mosaic with marble mixed in. Huge Roman columns follow the perimeter of the room in more marble. Floor to the high ceiling windows line the wall opposite the stairs swagged with floaty curtains. Electric fairy lights fall from the ceiling like stars in long strands ending high above our heads not an inch of ceiling is bare. Food is laid out on tables with parchment cards dictating our district numbers in gold ink. James and I slink over to our table and sit down. The others are finishing their arrivals, eleven's dressed in harvest orange colors, and the girl from twelve looks sleek in a black satin gown with no straps and a ruched bottom. Everyone is wearing gloves, the girls' are elbow length and I notice Sappho's are lace and Polaris and Calypso's are made of netting with cut off fingertips. Sappho 's gown is high waisted and Greek looking with a laurel crown of silver. Rarity and Gleam are dressed in peacock colors, Rarity's dress ending in a train of the opulent feathers. District three are wearing clothes that appear to be pixelated and various patterns of colorful lines pulsate on their garments. Flint and May are in green with May 's gown bearing wine colored accents. James smiles as the other tributes sit down and avoxes come out to serve the feast onto our plates. Crown roast of lamb in a green minty sauce, asparagus sauteed in salt pork, a rice dish with a blood orange sauce and spices. District eight bread in small roll sized loaves with the lacy pattern as you cut into it. A salad of spinach and pretty colored greens with sweet blue berries. To drink were served a sparkling pink wine that tastes like citrus and strawberry. We eat our fill, I with delicate manners sitting straight in my chair and James a little more boyishly but not without his manners. I smile lightly sipping my wine in the lull between dinner and dessert, Flint makes his way over looking youthful and slightly messy as he's removed his gloves and his shirt is untucked. He runs a hand through his hair, " so what do you think this is all about? " He asks looking shyly between us. " it's an extra arena, another stage for drama to unfold" James replies " look" he says pointing up. "There's our audience" I follow his gaze and notice that the columns have lowered slightly from the ceiling and now support a balcony with gilded railings. Along the balcony is a grotesque display of Capitol citizens clashing in pastels and over trimmed garments, they hold small jeweled binoculars and eyeglasses on long sticks. I catch Eris and Woof in the crowd. "An opportunity to get sponsors as soon as the scores are announced" I whisper Flint is ushered back to his seat by a Capital attendant. " you know in the lights it looks like you're crowned by stars" James says and I can smell the wine on his breath. Dessert appears on the table, featuring a large sugar sculpture of each district's reaping down to marzipan figures of Eris,James, and I. Pastries fill the table and towers of chocolates. And after desert a band appears near the large windows as the Capitol shines bright outside. "Tributes are expected to dance with their district partners" Claudius Templesmith's voice announces. James grabs my hand delicately slipping my gloves back on as I'd taken them off to eat. He kisses my hand and walks me to the center of the room which everything else has been positioned around. He puts an arm around my waist as the waltz begins to play and I place my free hand on his shoulder he pulls me closer than the others who seem humiliated, some of them are just trying clumsily to mimic the others. Sappho looks like she's going to puke. James smiles like a movie star in an old fashioned film and my eyelids flutter as he spins me out from him gracefully then back into his arms. The song ends and there is another announcement. "The tributes will be scored momentarily, if you would please get in order around the dance floor by district number, boys to the left and girls to the right" a voice that isn't Claudius Templesmith announces, he'll be sitting with Caesar Flickerman in the auditorium where they film all the news broadcasts about the games. A Capitol official with a microphone descends the stairs dressed in a peachy toned brocade suit with ruffles of lace on his cravat, with white face make up, pink blush with a touch of matching eyeshadow a wig of the same tone as his outfit piled into a high pompadour with white feathers and wearing many jeweled rings. "Good evening tributes, Amadeus Glossing here to read the scores, step to the center of the dance floor when you are called" he says crossing to stand on a platform in front of the window toclicking a remote which darkens them and they transform into a large television. He calls forward Rarity and Gleam, she is graded a twelve and he an eight and a half. They stand in a spotlight at the center of the dance floor. Sappho is up next and receives a twelve, her district partner is a ten. The tributes from three receive a five and a six. Polaris smiles at me as he gets a ten Calypso an eight, Flint and May receive sevens, it's fitting sort of. James and I cross the floor him taking my hand as the window projects our scores, James and I receive elevens. Suddenly my feet are swept from under me, James is lifting me up and in seconds that feel like hours his lips crash into mine. My arms are around his neck and just like in the old movies my foot lifts behind me. I'm dead to the world like there's a force field around us. It only lasts a few seconds, but the Capitol citizens are in clashing emotions some look appalled the others look cheerful. Suddenly I'm aware of applause, Flint, May, Polaris, Woof and Eris on the balcony, and some of the tributes who know they'll be underdogs. Amadeus restores order as the broadcast continues and I return to my spot avoiding his eye. After the scores we stumble back to the suite Eris, Woof, and Tigris eye us silently. I excuse myself and go immediately to my room, suddenly everything seems ugly around me and I'm disgusted by the doll that stares back at me in the mirror. I nearly shred the gown as I struggle to break free from it. I'm shouting and swearing as I tear the hairpins from my Capitol constructed coiffure. And in one final act of defiance, I throw my shoes at the wall. I scrub every inch of my skin by hand with a bar of soap like I would at home, I shampoo my hair and practically claw the makeup from my face. I dry off by a plush towel and dress in the simplest pajamas I can find in the drawers, Gabrielle comes in to turn down the bed, and I have already nestled myself under the covers. I click a button to close the shades and another to turn the night light to a candle like glow. Gabrielle returns soon enough with a cup of hot chocolate attached is a small note saying 'it used to always make me feel better when I was a child'. I gesture for her to sit and I sit up myself beginning to braid her hair. " It's alright" I tell her " this is just between us" I smile and so does she, "ugh I'm sorry, I just feel so awful, he kissed me and I don't know how I feel, and in front of everyone in Panem. " I begin my hands working swiftly on the braid, inhaling deeply and huffing out my frustration. "When my father was killed, my mother used to like it when I braided her hair, it soothed her crying spells I guess to know she still had her daughter." I say softly " and now she might lose me, I used to help her with sewing projects for the people in our district, I used to design too, secretly. I was always fascinated by my great great great great grandmother's work, she designed and sewed in a small shop around where district four would be now. Within a year all the wealthy people of her Era were buying the Audrie Collection." I take a sip of the hot chocolate and it warms my insides. " I used to copy her sketches, and then started making my own. James uses to be the dummy whenever I made a mock up of a future project out of old used fabrics I never could afford to create the finished product though" "I like him a lot, but with the games, no one ever wins. The odds are never in our favor. If I win I lose him, his family loses him, everyone at home will resent me for my survival. If he wins he loses me he'll feel like he failed, his father will be content to be drunk and angry all the time. If we both die everyone at home would have to watch Sappho parade herself around as the Victor" I shake my head harshly and finish half of the mug handing it over to Gabrielle. She just lays next to me twisting my wavy hair lightly through her fingers. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I wake up later than usual no one has bothered rapping on the door to wake me up. It's now about eleven in the morning, I shower and dress in a simple white button up shirt and black jeans, leaving my bedroom barefoot last chance I have to show off the pink pedicure my prep team gave me during my remake. Eris,Woof, and James are In the living room munching elaborate pastries and drinking coffee. I help myself to a plate and start with something that has layers of flaky pastry filled with a rosy colored creme and drizzled with chocolate and a cup of tea. I sit down next to Eris looking away from James. Woof stands as soon as I finish my pastry, he clears his throat. "That little incident last night, can anyone explain?" He says I evade his eyes, and James pipes up "I'm sorry Woof, she just looked so beautiful and we scored as high as the careers, and I just" he sighs "I didn't know if I'd ever be able to kiss her before I died" I blush, I like James I've always liked James. " Well it looks like you two made quite an impression because they've been playing it with every recap of the scores. The comments range from good to bad, Claudius Templesmith sees it in poor taste, Flickerman sees a drama unfolding and the ladies here in the Capitol are enthralled by it." Woof replies "We may already be on our way to finding sponsors" I nod giving James a little smile. We fill ourselves with decadent candy colored pastries and then Eris pips up. " alright today you have your interviews, Audrie you're with me we'll go to my rooms and practice" I nod, "okay" I answer standing up to follow Eris. We sit down, the escort's suite is apparently the most luxurious probably because Capitol raised escorts would turn their noses up at the accommodations of the tributes. There's a high ceiling as Eris leads me into a sitting room. There's gilded claw footed sofas and chairs on a pale colored carpet. Sliding panels in the walls lead off to the other rooms, the walls are painted with ornate scenes of dairy maids and peasants. Eris and I sit on one of the sofas, "Woof isn't sure what angle to go for with you guys." She says "James will be doing flirtatious, but for you I think we'll model off of another famous Audrie. Miss Hepburn an actress from long past." She enters into the monologue " You should be girlish and flirty but also just appear full of simple elegance" I nod, batting my eyelashes. Eris practices with me, we go over walking in high heels, sitting, smiling, and a few questions. Then I'm handed back over to my prep team. I'm lined up outside the auditorium behind James I'm in a simple fitted grey velvet knee length dress with a draped neckline showing off my necklace. A thin white fur shawl wrapped behind me hanging a little over the crook of each elbow and a black belt with a thin silver buckle above my hips. The belt matches the high leather shoes I wear. My hair is curled inward and left down with twelve diamond hairpins placed in a loose circle sitting in the tops of curls. James is dressed in tight black pants and a pale blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black leather boots. A slight shimmer has been used to highlight his cheekbones and his chest. He smiles at me as we take our seats backstage. Flint and May each go before us. Flint talking about how he grew up in the forests of district seven, and how he was the youngest of two boys and eager to prove himself to the people back home his theme is boyish and more cute than sexy. May speaks meekly about just knowing how to survive in the wild, and her sisters and father. James turns to me and kisses my hand lightly, whispering "good luck" before stepping out to the stage. Caesar lights up in James' presence and James sits straight but with his legs open pretty wide, a hand on his thigh the other lazily over the arm of the chair. Caesar smiles. "From District Eight we have James Skye" he announces "So James how are you doing tonight?" Caesar says James flashes a smile and his eyes sparkle, "I'm great Caesar, really the Capitol has been lovely and the ladies here are so beautiful" he replies "So you scored almost as high as the tributes from one, two, and four, is an alliance possible in the Arena?" Caesar questions James shakes his head and his tongue darts out to lick his lips, " well Caesar I can't reveal too much, but I've got my own boat to catch so to speak" "Now one last thing we're dying to know, what happened between you and your district partner last night at the ball?" Caesar asks practically salivating at the prospect of juicy gossip James looks a little shaky for a moment then composes himself " Audrie and I have been friends for ages, I never could keep my eyes off of her, and she'd never agree but if we could both survive this by some miracle I'd marry her in a heartbeat, she's magnificent, regal, smart and kind, she doesn't deserve this, I'd do anything to keep her alive" The buzzer sounds. Tigris shows up to blot my tears with a tissue while Caesar introduces a commercial break. "W-where did you come from?" I ask her "Shh, breathe" she whispers "I heard him and knew I'd have to fix you before you went out" She flicks around a few make up brushes over my skin then pushes me out the door to the stage. I'm announced and I walk forward to the red chair across from Caesar Flickerman I slip into the chair and maintain a good posture. "How are you tonight Miss Audrie?" He asks "Good evening Caesar, I'm doing wonderfully and you?" I reply with a flutter of my eyelashes "Haha, I'm lovely this is always one of my favorite parts of the games" he says back "Now Audrie you're score was exceptional, now I know we're supposed to keep training secret but can you let us in on anything?" I give a giggle " I set a training dummy that looked like Sappho on fire" " I see, this should provide a grand rivalry for the audience" he says "Now for the burning question on everyone's mind, are you in love with your district partner Miss Audrie?" Caesar questions with a violet eyebrow raised My mouth is dry and my palms begin to sweat, the lights suddenly seem to be attempting to burn a hole through me. " No, Caesar, love is an illusion, to love somebody allows them control over you, and in the Arena there's no place for it, " I speak regally and strongly. "One last question, what has your stay here in the Capitol been like?"Caesar asks " everyone here is amazing, from the stylists to the servants to the people, glamour and style pervades every inch of life here, it's like a glittery paradise" I reply and as the buzzer sounds roars of applause erupt while I exit. I join the other tributes, sitting silently and after the girl from twelve gives her interview and we applaud with the audience as Caesar signs off. Dinner is a silent affair, the food is tasteless in my mouth. I excuse myself for bed and Gabrielle brings me tea. I don't remember falling asleep when I wake up the next morning, Eris is at the door telling me I have to be ready in an hour. I feel numb to everything as I shower and put on some jeans and a tee shirt slipping into the Capitol made boots with the slight wedge heel. Gabrielle enters the room as I'm about to leave it our eyes lock momentarily and we give each other a slight nod of the head. Eris walks me to the roof and a hovercraft has arrived for me, I step onto the ladder and my hands are locked onto it by an unknown force. Once in the craft I'm buckled into a seat, I'm alone except for a few attendants. I eat lightly on the hovercraft a bowl of hot oatmeal, some fruits, bread, some nuts and raisins. The window goes dark and a nurse comes in with a syringe, "your right arm?" She orders and I stick it out as she pokes me with the needle. I see a red light blip on the map illuminated on the wall, no shape to it just a mass of twelve red dots. I exit the hovercraft and Tigris meets me as soon as we enter the room great stone doors shut behind us. I allow Tigris to fix my hair into a ponytail and then she unzips a garment bag to begin helping me into my uniform for the Arena. There are high flexible leather boots, tight black pants that appear waterproof, a thermal shirt with a white knit sweater over it and a white hooded windbreaker over it all, to finish up I'm given a pair of flexible leather gloves before being loaded into the tube. "May the odds be in your favor" Tigris whispers as she hugs me momentarily, "and I've got money on you" she adds. I giggle " thank you Tigris" The tube seals up and I'm transported upward. The Arena comes into view, the sky is gray and sunless, the ground slopes upward behind us we are in a crater surrounded by mountain. Ice and snow and trees cover the place and the cornucopia sits about twenty yards from each platform. May is directly to my left, she nods at me, we're buddied up, Flint and James are invisible to us, Sappho Is near the tail of the cornucopia and I see District three's female to my left. The gong sounds. May and I are sprinting towards the cornucopia trying to make our feet fall the right way, quickly I grab a bow, arrows and a backpack and attach a knife to my belt, May grabs a couple axes and a smaller backpack. The wind howls in our ears and turns our noses red. May leans in close to me as Sappho,her district partner, and Gleam are coming closer. "We can't wait for the boys we have to run now" she speaks in panic mode. I nod and sling the backpack over my shoulder, as we begin to run. The cover of trees is nearing when I'm rammed in the side forced to the ground the girl from three is raising a knife. I draw my own knife and jab it in her side standing quickly as we return to running. My mind is already in survival mode, I'm thinking of nothing but escaping Sappho and her band of career tributes. I can hear the carnage getting further away, the muffled grunts and screams the mountain we're heading up isn't too steep, though there is some clambering we must do over icy boulders. May and I stop to rest and we hear the cannon blasts. I count them, seven. "Seven May, there's only seventeen tributes left" I say. She nods but I know she's worried about Flint. I open my pack to check what supplies I have. I have a tarp, sleeping bag, utility knife, rope, empty canteen, magnesium and steel fire starter, some dried beef strips, nuts, and a can of stew. I take the canteen and begin to pack it with as much clean snow as I can, then I place it in an inner pocket of my jacket and zip it up. May stares blankly as she does the same with her canteen. Putting it inside our jackets should melt the snow without chilling us too much. "Can you see anything Audrie?" May asks me I shake my head, " they wanted us to wear white jackets so we'd blend in," I reply. "Come on let's set up camp" I add standing and spreading the tarp between the boulders and the mountain wall creating a small tent we can kneel in but still see out of. We lean against the mountain, our knees pulled into our chests. "So what you said last night" May addresses me sipping from her canteen, " was it true?" I nod but then shake my head, " I mean I want to not love him at this point, we're in the Arena it's the games, loving him now might only be misery" I reply May rubs my arm, "but you do love him right?" I nod, "May I killed someone today" I say She nods, " I'll probably have to kill someone tomorrow" she looks out at the Arena and I do too we can see the cornucopia from here, all the bodies have been removed but there's a mess of blood stained snow. The sky is darkening, and the anthem plays the images of each fallen tribute are broadcast. The girl I killed is the second, her name is Illumina. She looks so much younger than she did when she came at me, perhaps fourteen. I shudder for a moment. The other tribute from three was dead as well. The pairs from five and nine are gone as well as the boy from twelve. I lean back against May, and drag out the sleeping bag. " I'll take the first watch and wake you in a few hours" I say offering it to May who removes her boots thank goodness they just pull on and off easily or we'd be in trouble if we had to run. The tarp keeps us warm enough because it blocks out much of the wind and its color is a pale grey so it blends into the landscape. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I sit against the wall, looking out through a gap in between the two boulders we've made our shelter with I can't see much but I can get a good semi circle view of the Arena below, it's still but I can see a fire near the cornucopia where the career pack has presumably made camp. They're cocky they know that no one would attack their alliance this early on. I snack on some nuts while I keep watch. There is one cannon blast that goes off near dawn and I'm wondering who it is and in this Arena if it might just be exposure that killed them. James doesn't leave my mind except for when I think of Illumina, I wonder what her family had been like, perhaps why she chose to attack me, I think maybe she had wanted to win, to be able to have a chance at something better for herself and her loved ones. May wakes from a dream with a sniffle. "Audrie?" She calls softly and I slip over to her holding her gloved hand "I'm here" I reply "I hope the boys are okay, I miss Flint" she says wearily. "I know, I can't stop wondering where James is, if he's alright, I can't imagine how I'll feel if he dies tonight thinking I hate him" I say lowering my eyes. "It was just a tactic, appear more independent to show you might win, " May replies squeezing my hand. The sun rises behind thick gray clouds and we begin to move on after a breakfast of nuts and beef strips. We refill our canteens with clean snow and pack up the tarp. We start the trek to descend the other side of the mountain. I'm silently praying we run into James and Flint. We walk the sky still gray and the wind calmer than yesterday, it's quiet and I can't hear any animals. Unlike May this is my first time ever in a forest. "I never knew trees were so pretty" I say to May, "those all white ones are they dead?" I ask May laughs " no, those are birch trees, and they don't keep their leaves in winter, but the pines have needles that stay green all year round, you can get nuts from their seed cones and make tea from the needles" she says. I nod, realizing this could help us stay alive. We're down in the thick of the woods, when suddenly someone grabs my arm. I swing around drawing my knife. "Easy there princess, I'm supposed to bring this one to you as a gesture of goodwill" Polaris is the one who speaks to me, his eyes a light blue color. "Flint!" May shrieks as she pulls Flint into her arms and Polaris helps cut his bindings. "What's going on?" I ask Polaris Flint speaks up, one of his eyes is badly bruised and his wrists are rope burned, and he coughs shallowly, "Sappho and James got into a fight at the cornucopia, Polaris saved us from being killed, he's on your side Audrie, they've still got James and they said you have until the anthem tomorrow to show up in their camp and surrender" I look at Polaris, "why are you helping me?" I ask "Because Audrie, I saw you in training and all through the interviews, and the parade, and the ball" he begins "You could be a great Victor, and you and James that day with the bread, reminded me that the districts are stronger together, we could destroy the Capitol if we just united" I look at him for a long moment, May and Flint are still holding each other. "What's in it for you?" I growl, the images of James being killed flash through my mind who knows what kind of crazy things Sappho is doing to him right now. " my sister was killed in the games last year, my grandparents were rebels in the dark days, my father was caught ferrying two traitors on the run from another district across the sea, there's an island past the boundary line in the sea with a fishing cabin, they almost made it before being stopped by a patrol boat. They sank it and used her death to punish us further." He tells me, I nod. "My father was killed because he tried starting a union for fabric mill workers. " I say "We need to regroup, rest and plan, come back here" I use my knife to cut an X in the trunk of a large pine behind me " before the anthem tonight" He nods and extends his hand. I put out mine and he kisses it. " I'll do my best to return him to you" Polaris says before walking away. I go over and hug Flint, "I'm sorry Flint" I say my voice cracking, May pushes us onward into the thick of the forest towards the central mountain. "I should have waited for you and James, but Sappho and the career pack were getting closer, and then the girl from three came at me with a knife" I say We trek until the bit of sunlight behind clouds shows it is mid day we slump down with our backs to a pine. The needles of the lower branches providing some cover, I dish out the nuts and beef strips and begin to divide a portion up equally when a silver parachute falls in front of us I unwrap the gift to find a square of rough cloth containing a loaf of braided bread I hand it to Flint. "But it's your gift" he protests, " yes but you're the one who was held prisoner for a night" I reply. He breaks it In half then the half into three equal partitions. I take the other half and use my knife to tear the cloth in half wrapping and storing away the bread then putting some snow in the remaining cloth to put on Flint's eye. We feel filled by the lunch and I wait a few moments. "Okay so we need a plan" I begin, "can we trust Polaris?" May asks I nod " what if we wait until they're asleep, ask Polaris to volunteer to guard him tonight, Polaris can let him go to us and give us a head start before he sounds the alarm?" I propose "Sounds good, but I'm unarmed" Flint says I toss him the knife on my belt and the utility knife from my bag. "That will have to work for now, maybe we can get weapons from Polaris" May says tossing him a knife she took from the cornucopia yesterday. We wait for Polaris as night falls, by the pine with the X, he shows up as the anthem is finished and the boy from ten's face shows up in the sky the cannon we heard overnight. "I'm late and I don't have much time" he says using a flashlight and a stick to begin etching a map in the ice by our feet. "Start a fire about five hundred yards to the left side of the cornucopia, then run as fast as you can, me and Gleam will be guarding him while Sappho, Rarity and Calypso go off to hunt the nonexistent tribute, I'll keep Gleam occupied. Audrie you cut James loose and make off with the weapons and some supplies I've hidden, move quickly towards the center mountain and get as high as you can, do not light a fire tonight, she'll be livid, she will look for you. I nod "thank you Polaris, be careful please, you've been a great Ally" I thank him. He bows slightly " Audrie, promise me one thing" he says cupping his hand between his mouth and my ear. "If you get out of here, you'll stop these games and bring down the Capitol"he breathes pulling away I nod "promise" I say swallowing the lump in my throat. He turns and sprints away. "Tributes, tonight we dine in hell" I say looking them both in the eyes. We begin our plans kicking out the map in the snow Flint and May leave me and go to the spot arranged to start the fire. I climb a tree near the cornucopia and watch. The fire roars up in the distance, and I see Flint and May 's shadows as they run off towards the center mountain. I slide down the tree and sneak around the back of the cornucopia. I find James and crouch in the shadows behind him, "I'm here it's Audrie I'm getting you out," I whisper kissing his cheek. He stirs a little gasping for air. "I thought you wouldn't come"he whispers My hands work swiftly, removing the bonds on James' hands and ankles, I use an arrowhead to cut them loose. I grab his arm tightly pulling him behind the cornucopia. "Come on up and out of here" I say. I crouch to grab what Polaris has left us, finding a sword I pass it to James. A boot suddenly stomps on my hand. "Well, come back for loverboy?" A male voice I don't recognize taunts. I look up but something hits me in the back and the wind is knocked out of me . I can't see anything but his boots, James is behind me struggling to stand and suddenly I see James boots stepping over my body, the sword shining in the sliver of moonlight cutting through the clouds. I can hear the clink of weapons. " no one hurts Audrie" he says raising his sword arm and bringing it down swiftly. The sword cuts through his opponent's side but there is no cannon, James scoops me over his shoulder hauling the weapons and my supplies with him. Flint meets us shortly into the forest, I'm still dazed. Flint finds axes for him in the supplies from Polaris, as well as an extra sleeping bag, a flashlight, two canteens, and some provisions of canned stew, nuts, apples, and dried beef strips. We divide them up quickly and James hauls me back onto his shoulder, we begin to travel quickly towards the center mountain. "Wait!" I call out. " it could be a trap, May go to where we camped last night" I say, "Polaris has been trustworthy so far but why tell us where to run to? Unless he wanted to tip her off where we'd be and spare himself for letting the prisoner escape" I try to pull off of James but he keeps running with me on his shoulder, our breath becomes fog in the cold air as the wind whips around us, burning our cheeks like we've been slapped. James helps me up the mountain and the four of us clamber behind the boulders putting up the tarp just over our heads. Even through gloves my hands are freezing, but James, we've saved him and Flint. I throw myself over James my face landing in his shoulder. His left arm wraps around my back and his right hand runs through my hair "I thought I'd never see you again" I cry into his shoulder. "I'm so stupid, we'll never get any sponsors now, I lied to Caesar Flickerman the other night I do love you" I cry out he holds me tighter but I can tell he's weakened and fatigued. "I love you too Audrie, I always knew you loved me" 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 We decide to take turns keeping watch so all four of us can get a somewhat equal amount of sleep. I offer to take first watch, passing Flint and May the extra sleeping bag and helping James into mine. The crevice we're hiding in isn't big enough to fully stretch out, but If we lean on one of the walls we can be somewhat comfortable. I shield James from the wind with my body and remove his jacket and clothing covering his torso, my hands moving smoothly to check for broken bones and bruises. I find nothing more than bad bruising though he does look ragged and fatigued. I help him back into his shirt and other clothes zipping his jacket up. I pull out the leftover bread and give him a portion, along with some beef strips and some nuts. I fill his spare canteen with snow and put it in the sleeping bag with him. " keep water close to you or it'll freeze" I say, "good thing the Arena is all snow." He replies I lean against James as I keep watch. No cannons go off in the night, and we each end up taking one watch shift each. The third day dawns just as cold and gray as the previous days. More snow is falling. "Guys we should move on" Flint says as he rouses May and I attempt to wake James, I kiss his forehead lightly seeing how beautiful and innocent he looks sleeping. His hair is plastered to his forehead with some frost. "Come on James, time to get up" I say shaking his shoulder. He stretches out like a feline before opening his eyes and yawning. He slides clumsily from the sleeping bag and I help him roll it up. Flint rolls up the tarp and instantly we're hit with the icy air. "Shit it's cold" Flint mutters May shrugs. We only have four apples from Polaris, so we decide to each take one and divide the remaining portion of bread. We eat our meager breakfast while we walk we travel towards the central mountain through the forest. It's a quiet day, we draw our weapons my bow nocked with an arrow as we walk in a huddle towards the center of the forest. Inhaling deeply I smell the pines and fragrant birch trees. I like the forest. May takes a deep breath, "just like home right Flint?" She says Flint smiles with a sparkle in his chocolate color eyes the wind blows his hair, no longer styled in the trendy way as in the Capitol. He sniffs the wind. " like the Birch Ale my dad makes" he says with a chuckle. " my parents ran a brewery back home, not really a District 7 specialty, but he used the bark of a birch tree to ferment the famous Ale" he tells me and James. " my dad was always really happy, always told jokes and stories, used to bring home candies or fruit for me and my sisters when he went to the market" Flint sighs, "I'm the oldest of four" May smiles lightly, " my parents worked in the sawmill cutting trees in half on a machine, used to see them a lot, dad lost his left hand to the machine last year, can't work anymore, now mom's out until late in the nights trying to feed us." "I guess I'm lucky my mom works from home, but she spends every night bent over her sewing machine until the candle burns itself out." I say, "we don't have many trees or much grass in Eight either" James puts an arm around my back, "I work in the cotton mill, as soon as school is over, I have an hour for homework and to eat Audrie usually brings me food because my father's a drunk who doesn't work. He was wounded in the dark days fighting for the rebels and now he thinks I owe him, all of Panem owes him something." James tells his story. "Lets face it though, I'm not going home again, even if I won he'd want to live off my money forever" James finishes I sigh as we sit down taking cover on the sturdy roots of a pine tree with its' branches shielding us from some wind and snow. "I'm starving and I think our supply of nuts and beef strips is almost out, we have the stew cans but they need to be heated ." May says "Actually if we could get it to burn all the wind and blowing snow might obscure our fire from other tributes view" James suggests "Alright I think we should split up, look for anything we can hunt to eat, stay away from berries, and we do need a small amount of fire wood." I say "keep armed and quiet as possible" Flint and May volunteer for wood, and James and I go off to hunt. We mark the tree with an X as the meeting spot. But with the wind decide it isn't visible enough. James and I trek through the woods, my arrow pointed downwards. Looking for anything edible to shoot. We follow the trail from some small animal until we reach the edge of a clearing. I see the girl from twelve in the distance, setting some type of trap. James and I try to skirt around the edge of the clearing just looking for something non human to hunt for food. The wind is blowing the snow harshly C we have trouble seeing her then James steps on a branch creating a loud snapping noise. I fall back a little as knives begin to fly one grazes James' shoulder ripping his jacket. He flies towards her with his sword, metal clashes as she tries to fend him off with her knife, he ends up disarming her putting his forearm on her throat. " We don't want to kill you twelve" he says She looks helpless, her eyes are darting around the snow she's lying in turns her cheeks red. " I'm going to get off of you, you can choose to be allies with us and we'll look out for you, there's four of us, or you can take your weapons and run the other way." He says Her face is beginning to turn blue as he pulls off of her and begins to walk away, I watch as she draws a final knife out of the snow and aims it towards his back, her stance wide. "James!" I shout as the knife is thrown, my face is paralyzed in shock, fear, and worry my hands move quickly to take aim with my bow and fire. The arrow never gets to her, instead James turns rapidly his sword blocking the knife and the tip finds itself in her throat. I rush to him as he collapses to his knees in the clearing holding the sword in his hand and staring at the blood. My arms wrap around him but then I turn to her, floundering like a fish out of water. I kneel beside the dying girl, my hands find her hair strewn out behind her in the snow. As my hands move to run soothing fingers through her ebony hair only two words can leave my throat. "I'm sorry" She moves her lips then goes limp The cannon blast rings in my ears 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 I get James back to our camp under the pine branches. We took the knives off the girl from twelve as well as some nuts left in her pack, she didn't have anything else too useful. Along the way I find two rabbits caught in snares possibly set by the girl from twelve and kill them swiftly with an arrow to the skull. Flint and May have returned with some wood, I begin to whittle a few stakes out of some twigs to try and use some fallen branches and the existing pine tree to make our shelter for the night. May is using her axe to dig a fire pit for us Flint Is showing James how to harvest pine nuts from their shells. May helps me make us a shelter using the overhanging branches of the pine. We make a small fire and I cook the rabbit, the wind and snow hides the smoke. We eat rabbit and pine nuts for our dinner and another cannon shot rings through the wilderness. The girls from twelve and ten show in the sky as darkness falls. James hides his face in his hands as they show the dead and I slip my arm around his shoulder. " fourteen left" Flint mutters but we've all taken a mental note, ten down. James volunteers for first watch as we extinguish our fire and lay out our sleeping bags in the soft insulating pine needles. I go to sleep realizing I haven't had that much since we got in the Arena. Flint and May are shouting me awake as the sun rises. " We have to move now!" James yells grabbing me from the sleeping bag as I stuff it in my pack and yank my boots on. I draw my bow as we enter the forest, growling rumbles around us and we begin to run. A giant fanged cat the color of snow begins charging after us. We try to trudge through the deep snow and over patches of ice as fast as we can run. Our breath freezes in our chests, our cheeks burn with frostbite. Suddenly May falls behind us tripping over a tree root in the snow, we collapse in a heap. I am sure we're all going to die. I'm paralyzed in the snow and dazed as the claws of the creature sink into May's body. I cry out, but Flint is on his feet axe swinging. The cat bares its fangs in a smirk reminiscent of Sappho's when she was taunting other tributes in the training center. His axe makes contact with the creature's throat and suddenly the male from district eleven is coming towards the creature with a scythe ramming the blade it into the mutt's side. I'm catching my breath as I nock an arrow and take aim at the snow cat's throat. It's claws rake down Flint's face as it rears and writhes in the pain of its wounds. The arrow flies sharply into the arteries on the side of its throat. Blood splatters all of us as it falls into the snow dead. Cloud looks at us, " I guess they were trying to drive us together, there was an avalanche on my hideout" he says, " take care for now" He disappears into the forest. I rush to May as she takes shallow breaths on the ground. She coughs and splutters blood. "Don't try to talk" I say softly. "Just stay awake" James adds rushing over to help Flint. "They're not that bad," Flint says with a groan as I hold May's hand. " goodbye" she whispers a tear rolling down her bloodied cheek. Flint crawls on his stomach to press his shredded lips to her lips. I let them exchange goodbyes in shallow breaths and whispers. Flint cries as the cannon goes off. I remove her jacket to clean the blood from it on the snow and use one of the pieces of cloth that our gift of bread was wrapped in to wipe off her face. I place a sprig of pine behind her head brushing down her hair with my fingers and put her hands across her chest with her axe underneath. I help James carry Flint away and watch as the hovercraft claw removes her silently a parachute drifts down towards us and James catches it. Inside is a small bottle of clear liquid, a syringe, thin and long sewing needles and a small pot of a cream. I wash his face and administer the syringe of liquid into his arm which seems to put him into a sleep. Then set to work piecing his face back together and stitching the wounds closed, his eyes are thankfully unharmed. James cracks a slight smile as I work. "I always liked watching you sew, I never thought I'd see you sewing a boy's face back together" he says "I used to watch you outside the factory as it got close to quitting time always waiting for me with your basket of projects by your side, fingers working the needle and thread" I sigh exhaling deeply putting my gloves over my fingers frozen from exposure. James rubs some of the cream into Flint's wounded face. We take shelter under the low branches of another pine tree staking them down to block the wind and Help Flint into a sleeping bag. The anthem shows May in the sky and I reverently blow the hologram a kiss. James copies me and for a few seconds we wave until the anthem finishes. James lays down in my sleeping bag, I huddle inside the bag close to him for warmth pulling Flint close to us to help offer him some extra heat as well. I take first watch and Flint stays soundly asleep. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Morale is low on day five, and James and I alternate sleep and watch periods until a cannon goes off in the quiet afternoon. Flint wakes at the cannon, and I look to see the wounds on his face have closed and are now a bright red but I know he'll be permanently disfigured if he survives this. There's a scream and then another cannon. We're all up and on our feet Flint stuffing the sleeping bag into his pack. The three of us decide that it's too dangerous to split up and go hunting separately. So I take up the front and begin searching for animals that can be eaten. It takes us hours of walking around and nothing but a squirrel ends up being caught for dinner, we find a spot to sit and build a small fire too cook our kill on. Flint butchers the squirrel for us, eager to have something to keep his hands busy. I cook it and we eat, Flint tries to eat but doesn't finish much before he says he wants to lie down. James and I finish eating and kick snow over the coals of our fire. I help Flint to his feet and we begin to move. I use three fingers to tell time estimating we have only a few hours before sunset to find a good place to shelter down for the night. "Up there" I exclaim pointing to the central mountain. James nods and we race towards it. We begin to hike up the slope looking for somewhere to hide for the night. Flint begins to tire quickly and James lifts him onto his back and carries him until we find a cave it's large enough to fit four people but set so the opening Is at the level of the path. Lowering ourselves into the cave we find that except for by the opening it's sitting room only. I wonder how we will keep watch it seems some one will have to stand up by the opening. It's warm in the cave and I help Flint down into the cave spreading out his sleeping bag for him to lie down on. The anthem plays and today the boy from district two and Calypso have fallen. James spreads out our sleeping bag and I lay in his arms as they wrap tightly around me. We decide we're safely hidden and that we'll all sleep for a few hours then we'll start rotating watch shifts, Flint sleeps in his sleeping bag curled up against the wall and James' back. We're woken to noises outside and I rush to the opening, I draw my bow seeing two figures staggering up the slope. The sky is clear and a crescent moon illuminates them as they approach. Polaris and Gleam. A flashlight shines into our cave as they come closer I climb out and draw back my bow string. Polaris is carrying a hobbling Gleam. "Audrie don't shoot its Polaris" he calls as he struggles up the slope. I lower the bow. "Turn the light off and get inside" I whisper climbing into the cave and helping Polaris get a barely conscious Gleam in before he comes in himself. James is stirring from slumber, "what are they doing here?" He asks sleepily "Sappho killed her district partner and Calypso" Polaris says " then wounded Gleam because they let district six get away after we had them cornered" I nod shakily as Polaris sets Gleam on the cave floor. Opening his jacket to a deep gash from where a blade made contact there are several marks like this. I use what water and cloth we have to wash his wounds. James gets me the suture kit from my pack and we sterilize the needle in a match flame provided by Polaris. I thread it with quick hands removing my gloves first. I look at Polaris, "I need you to hold the flashlight so I can see what I'm doing" I say He shines the glowing light on Gleam's wounds I try to piece the skin together as best as I can but his breathing is shallow I have to work quickly. My hands make the stitches while Gleam groans in pain. I'm nearly done as a cannon blasts. Gleam is silent and his chest does not rise and fall. I sit there for a moment as my hands finish the final stitches. " he's dead, Audrie" James says quietly pulling me away as I stare in a daze, his arms warm around me. I let a tear escape from my eyes. "He lost too much blood, you tried your hardest but the wounds ran too deep, you're not a doctor" James tries to calm me down. I can't help but keep staring at Gleam's lifeless body. James and I help Polaris get him out of the cave. We lay him in the snow down the mountain. I zip Gleam's jacket, and close his eyes before we head back to the cave. I fall into my sleeping bag with James holding me I bury my face into his warm musky chest as he lays our jackets over us like a blanket. He kisses my head. Polaris and Flint stay close by, Polaris keeping first watch. I get up to take my watch and am reluctant to leave James' warmth. I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest staring out into the darkness 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The night seems to be the longest of my life and in the morning the sky is darker and more grey than ever before. I sit in the cave trying to keep myself sane. My name is Audrie LaRose I am sixteen years old, I'm fighting in the hunger games, there are fourteen tributes dead and ten remaining it is the sixth day of the games. I recount all of this in my mind and then take a deep breath. A silver parachute falls into our cave. And I being the only one awake open it, there's eight protein bars in the silver tin, breakfast. I wake up the others and we refill our canteens from a trickle of melting snow running into our cave. We eat the bars and drink some water. Everyone looks like hell. James' face looks pale and his lips are cracking with windburn his eyes look red and tired. Flint 's wounds are healing but still are deeply red. His eyes are sad, and lonely. Polaris looks weather beaten his face chapped and his hair matted. These are the scars of war. James squeezes my hand. "Are you okay Audrie?" He asks I shake my head, " I don't want to be here anymore" I say my voice cracking " I don't want to see the clouds anymore, I want freedom, sunlight, warmth" I cry Flint hugs me, "it's okay Audrie, you can go home soon" he says "I miss May" I sigh as we climb out of the cave. We trek down into the forest bringing us into the afternoon, Polaris helps me set a few traps in the wood to catch animals for food and we begin to walk deeper. Suddenly we hear voices and freeze up in our tracks. The pair from eleven comes into the clearing behind us James and Polaris shove me to the ground. Polaris shoves James down into the brush on top of me, James holds my arms down. The four of them stand poised to square off, "There's only ten tributes left" Violet says a bit of regret in her voice. " We have no choice" The scythe clings against a knife Polaris has he tosses a spear at Violet but she dodges it. She pulls two pointed daggers from her belt and goes after Flint. Metal clashes and blood begins to spill from wounds. Flint's axe blocks Violet's daggers while Polaris slices into Cloud's face. Violet 's dagger hits Flint 's axe and the weapon comes clanging out of his hand as the other dagger runs straight through his body. His eyes stare shocked, like he'd been hit with lightning. Violet kicks the axe away then goes to help Cloud fight Polaris. James is up with his sword and I'm loading an arrow into my bow, as the fight begins, Violet takes one swipe at James and my arrow finds its mark in her skull. I stand lifting Flint's axe and burying it in Cloud's back which is turned towards me. Polaris slumps down into the red snow all around us. James and I rush to Flint as he stares up lifelessly. I can't hold back my sobs as I clean the blood from him. James closes Flint's eyes and puts his arm around me. Three cannon shots go off. The sun begins to set and we scramble back to the cave collecting two squirrels from our traps on the way. We collect wood for a fire and set a small one behind a boulder near the cave and cook our squirrels and three of our cans of stew. We eat, stomp out the coals of our fire and slip back into our cave. I sit wedged between Polaris and James staring at the sky outside as the anthem plays. I bury my face into James' shoulder and Polaris wraps an arm around me. " so I guess tonight they interview our families" I say "seven of us left" James nods "final seven" " Mother, Hunter if you're able to see this I love you" I say tearfully as James wraps his arms around me pulling my face into his warm shirt and wrapping his jacket around us both. " I'll send her home to you all" James says barely a whisper but I'm sure the microphones picked it up. Polaris looks up, " I'm not going to make it through this alive, so Mom, everyone at home my heart will be with you always, a better Panem waits on the horizon" James holds me while I cry, and then lifts a large hand to cup my cheek and wipe the tears away. He leans down and kisses my lips softly. I'm swept into the moment, kissing back lightly. The three of us sleep close, Polaris at my back and James holding me into his chest. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The sky is nearly black on the seventh day, the wind blows ferociously over the trees snapping some and sending branches flying. Snow falls in a dense blizzard avalanches tumble down the other mountains. We sit around in the cave not wanting to leave for any reason we make our fire near the opening of our cave on a small hearth of rocks. It's shielded enough that the other tributes won't tell the glow and even with the harsh weather the tributes would likely not be able to see too far. A parachute falls into my lap, and I unwrap the silver cloth. The gift contains some cans of assorted stews, a can of baked beans, and a loaf of braided bread and spoons. I use a clean knife to slice up the bread and toast three pieces on a rock over the fire. The bread becomes breakfast two slices of toast each and some pine needle tea brewed in a washed out can from last night's stew. We pass the tea around mostly using it to keep our hands warm as we keep watch and wait. The tea tastes medicinal but warms our stomachs. It's impossible to tell how much time is passing with the steady darkness and weather. It could be moments or hours. I decide to go out into the weather using the silver parachute cloth to gather more wood. The mountainside is treacherous as I head down into the forest. The weather seems better on level ground. I collect sticks and check some of my traps finding I've caught a rabbit and two squirrels already dead from the cold. I stuff them in my pack and keep on going. I'm not sure how long I've been gone as I climb back to the cave tossing in the wood and removing the game from my pack when I can sit down. We begin working on butchering the game, throwing the waste outside the cave opening. Two cannon blasts go off as we prepare dinner. The clouds open momentarily for the anthem the pair from Six are shown in the sky. " this is it, our last night in the Arena" Polaris says. James opens his jacket pulling a small diamond ring on a chain from around his neck. It's nothing fancy, definitely not Capitol made just a small teardrop shaped stone. "Audrie LaRose will you marry me?" He asks I look confused " here, now? Where did you get the ring?" I ask "We could all be dead by morning" Polaris points out "It was my Mother's ring" James adds I kiss James on the cheek "yes I'll marry you" I whisper. The weather outside stops and the sky opens up to reveal a bright half moon. We explain the ceremony to Polaris it's quite simple The couple says their vows then is wrapped around the shoulders with fabric or ribbon is tied around their clasped hands then they kiss. Polaris helps me braid my hair saying he used to help his sister with her hair when his father died and his mother was depressed. James gathers me a bouquet of pine branches and a parachute falls at my feet containing a white rose that I place into the middle of the pine sprigs. A glittering white veil is also included in the parachute attached to a silver comb with diamonds. I stand facing James outside the cave, Polaris between us as we clasp hands. "Audrie LaRose do you take James Skye to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part" Polaris asks "I do" I say with a smile playing on my lips. "Do you promise to be patient, do you promise to be balanced, do you promise to be kind and faithful as long as you both shall live?" He asks "I do" I respond James is asked the same questions. "I love her with all my heart" is his reply to both. Polaris hands me a gold band, "it was my father's I want you to give it to James" he says in my ear We exchange rings which fit perfectly and then Polaris ties a small length of the silver parachute cloth around our hands arranging the knot to resemble the figure eight knot of infinity. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss" Polaris says. In the moment James lips touch mine, I can see the whole Arena filled with all the tributes who have died I imagine their faces even on the ones we have killed. I can feel their presence, as if they're telling me to kill Sappho so James and I can go home. Our lips part allowing our tongues to dance in each other's mouths. His free arm pulls my waist close to his pelvis. My lips dart down his neck and collarbone. James slips his hand out of the silver parachute cloth binding our left hands together and I toss it down into the cave. "Polaris, can you keep watch outside the cave for a bit? " I ask. he nods and I hug him lightly " thank you for everything" James carries me down into the cave, we get into our undergarments lips barely separating for more than a few seconds. I stare into his eyes, as my hand runs down his body. His chest is smooth and golden. I plant a kiss on his defined pectoral muscles running my hand down his abdomen rippling with lean toned muscle. His hands cup my chin and he pulls me into the sleeping bag. Teeth clash as we kiss more passionately, all of Panem is getting quite the show. He nibbles down my neck and over my breasts hungrily. My palm presses Into the outside of his boxer shorts and he bucks his hips into it. He flips me so I'm laying on my back under him. He runs his fingers through his hair a crooked goofy smile plastered to his face. He removes my underwear and licks a finger before pressing it into my opening. I'm riding his fingers already as I begin to create my own wetness. I'm rubbing his hardening crotch with my hand it's feeling a lot larger than I ever expected. James practically makes me scream multiple times He finishes and collapses on top of me as we're both a panting, sweaty, flushed faced pair of lovebirds. We dress again and lay together drawing circles on each other's bodies with our fingertips. "It's safe Polaris" James calls and our friend enters the cave to join us blushing lightly. "Sorry if we were too loud" I say. Polaris laughs and I fall asleep in James' arms. 


End file.
